Ballad For All
by Hex Of The Unseelie
Summary: The summer has ended but the story continues. What will happen between the young elves and their love lives? What will the next few years bring for the elves?
1. I

Ballad For All ~  
  
Authoress Note: This is the third part in the Song for None series! This picks up right where Song For Nought left off. If you haven't read Song For None or Song For Nought, you will be completely and hopelessly lost reading this so I'd advise you to read them first!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, or most of the characters in this story but I do own Nuquer, Maik, Ven, and Melde so please do not use them without my permission and they are completely and wholly my idea. This disclaimer is for the entire story!  
  
~  
  
The elves had traveled through most of the night and now the morning sun was rising slowly over the distant mountains. The group was already nearing their first stop, Cair Andros. It was closest to Rivendell and Maik would be leaving the group first.  
  
Nuquer looked over at her friend and saw her forlorn face. Maik sat silently on her horse not daring to look over at Elladan who had moved his horse up next to hers.  
  
"Maik, I believe that would be your parents waiting for you." Glorfindel pointed to two elves waiting on horseback off a short distance.  
  
"It is." Maik sighed sadly and checked to make sure she had all her packs on her horse.  
  
"Maikathuleiel! It's good to have you home daughter!" Maik's mother came towards Maik grabbing her into a warm embrace and smiling that she had her daughter back after six long weeks without her.  
  
"Hello mother." Maik tried to force a smile but looked back at her friends with a very sad expression.  
  
Nuquer and Ven waved solemnly along with Elrohir and Legolas. Elladan dismounted and walked over to say his good-bye. The two talked quietly for a moment, hugged and Maik turned to follow her parents home.  
  
"Bye, Maik, don't wait to long to visit!" Nuquer called as Haldir and Glorfindel sadly waved them to move on. Haldir had told the young elves that good byes would be short because of the long journey.  
  
That day was sad and long, no one said much of anything until that evening when Glorfindel decided they had better let the horses rest for a while. It would be at least another day before they reached Dol Amroth. Nuquer's face always showed her unhappiness whenever Glorfindel or Haldir mentioned this.  
  
Legolas and Nuquer disappeared into the woods before dinner to have time to themselves.  
  
"That is really sad. They finally get together and for sure this time and summer ends." Ven frowned as she sat with Elrohir and Elladan.  
  
"I know what you mean. I don't know what I would do if I had to leave you." Elrohir said to Ven.  
  
"That's sweet." Ven smiled and moved closer to Elrohir, the two had recently confirmed that they were indeed together. Elladan was still upset about him and Maik but knew that things probably wouldn't have worked out anyways, they were both so different.  
  
"Where's Legolas?" Glorfindel sat down across from the three young elves.  
  
"Him and Nuquer went for a walk." Elladan sighed.  
  
"Oh, those two are together?" Glorfindel smiled.  
  
"Yes, very much so." Ven smiled, happy for her friend.  
  
Glorfindel was about to say something else when Nuquer came racing out of the woods.  
  
"Nuquer, what's wrong?!" Glorfindel shouted as he jumped up and went for his bow.  
  
Nuquer stopped and took a deep breath, "It's just Legolas, he scared me!" Nuquer sat down and Legolas came laughing out of the woods.  
  
"What did you do?" Elladan asked, slightly amused.  
  
"Nothing, just made her think there was a very large spider about to attack her." Legolas smiled as he sat down next to Nuquer and earning himself a slap on the arm.  
  
"That was not funny!" Nuquer frowned, though you could tell she was laughing inside.  
  
"There are no very large spiders in these woods Nuquer." Haldir smiled.  
  
"I know that, I just.forgot. Alright so I was scared and my brain just blanked out!" Nuquer admitted.  
  
"Oh, it's alright. I would have saved you from a very large man-eating spider." Legolas smiled and hugged Nuquer.  
  
"Yea, you better have or I'd have to come back and haunt you until you die!" Nuquer smiled back and pushed Legolas, playfully, away.  
  
"Oh, so that's how it is." Legolas backed off pretending to be offended.  
  
"You two, who knows what to do with you guys." Ven smiled and was very glad that the two had worked out their, problem.  
  
~ 


	2. II

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
Nuquer woke the next morning staring into Legolas's eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Nuquer sat up. She looked around. She was still in the tent that her, Melde and Ven were sharing.  
  
"I just wanted to know what you looked like when you were sleeping." Legolas smiled at her.  
  
"How'd you get in here?" Nuquer asked lying back down, very much liking the feeling of lying next to him.  
  
"Waited until the rest of the guys went down to wash." Legolas smiled mischievously.  
  
"You naughty elf." Nuquer teased.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Legolas snuggled closer to Nuquer, breathing in the sweet perfume of her flower smelling hair.  
  
"I did. And you?" Nuquer closed her eyes and imagined for a moment that she could spend eternity in this moment.  
  
"Though about you the whole night." Legolas replied.  
  
"I had a dream about you." Nuquer suddenly remembered.  
  
"Really? Was I wearing any clothes?" Legolas grinned.  
  
"Not that kind of dream! Goodness Legolas, where is your mind sometimes!" Nuquer playfully nudged Legolas.  
  
"Same place yours goes sometimes!" Legolas defended himself.  
  
"I dreamt that you were picking flowers in a beautiful meadow with some little elfling." Nuquer didn't mention that the elfling was really the child her and Legolas had.  
  
"That's random." Legolas smiled, feigning that he was picking flowers.  
  
"Shutup, no one asked you!" Nuquer rolled over on her back and stared up at the brown clothe of the tent.  
  
"You know, we're all alone right now. Even Ven is gone. That means if we did something we shouldn't no one would know." Legolas wiggled his eyebrows at Nuquer.  
  
"Legolas!" Nuquer gasped and tried to escape from Legolas's outstretched arms but he was to fast for her and he pulled her into his arms and began to tickle her.  
  
"No!" Nuquer squealed and tried to worm out of his arms.  
  
"There is no escape this time!" Legolas mimicked Elrond chasing after his sons.  
  
Nuquer doubled over in laughter and Legolas stopped to let her breath.  
  
Glorfindel and Haldir stood outside the tent looking in.  
  
"Are you two quite finished?" Glorfindel asked after watching the tickle attack on Nuquer.  
  
"Oh!" Nuquer bolted up and stared wide-eyed back to Glorfindel.  
  
"Legolas, you got us this time! How foolish of us to leave you alone with a sleeping Nuquer at camp. We realized out mistake when Ven and Melde came down to the brook." Glorfindel shook his head at his mistake but Nuquer and Legolas could tell he really wasn't angry.  
  
"Your mistake!" Legolas smiled coyly and ran out of the tent leaving Nuquer under the gaze of Glorfindel.  
  
~  
  
The group started back on their journey towards Dol Amroth where Melde and Nuquer would be left to the care of their parents.  
  
"I think we might actually reach it today." Haldir announced after a brief lunch break.  
  
Nuquer and Legolas looked at each other sadly and no one else said a word until the sun started to drop in the sky.  
  
"There it is." Melde said quietly as a few twinkling lights came up in the distance.  
  
They rode on until they reached the beginning on the town, it was small with an even smaller population.  
  
"This is it." Haldir said looking back at the young elves. "I think we will rest here for the night." He knew Legolas and Nuquer were thankful for theirs last night together.  
  
Legolas smiled thankfully at him and the group headed towards Nuquer's house where her mortal family was eating dinner.  
  
"Nuquer! You're home!" A young girl came running out of the house towards the group.  
  
"This is my mother." Nuquer introduced her.  
  
Everyone knew that it wasn't her real mother, being extremely young and not of elvish kind but Nuquer had been raised by mortals and had stayed in their family for all of her 400 years.  
  
"Hello everyone!" The girl smiled at everyone. "Please come in! We were just finishing dinner, there is plenty left for you all!" The girl motioned them towards the large house and raced back inside to make more room for company.  
  
"Come on in! You guys can stay here, we have plenty of room!" Nuquer dismounted and the rest followed her into her warm home.  
  
~ 


	3. III

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
The group of elves entered the house to four smiling faces.  
  
"Ok, I'll introduce everyone those are my two sisters. The younger one is Flora and the older one is Faunia, I call her my mother, and that's her husband Tybalt, who I just call my brother. And that is my real brother Sila." Nuquer introduced her family and then in turn each of the elves, except Melde, whom they already all knew.  
  
"And this is Legolas, he's kind of special to me." Nuquer smiled at her sister and especially her brothers.  
  
Tybalt and Sila smiled and shook hands with Legolas.  
  
"Lucky you." Tybalt smiled at him. Legolas laughed a little and sat at the small table with the rest.  
  
"It seems like forever since we saw you last." Flora hugged Nuquer. Flora was only sixteen years old, young for mortal and especially elves.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir had never met a mortal girl so young and were both a little transfixed with her.  
  
"But it seemed short to me!" Nuquer exclaimed hugging Flora back, the two had always gotten along extremely well.  
  
"I heard rumors of elves being kidnapped, is that true?" Faunia asked Nuquer as she set more food and drinks on the table.  
  
"Yes, that is true." Glorfindel nodded and Elladan and Elrohir with the help of Legolas relayed the entire story of there adventures of the summer all the way up to Waenmetiel.  
  
"Wow! Are you joking?! She really knew magic?!" Flora was enthralled with the stories, she had always been fascinated with elves and other creatures of the sort.  
  
"Yes! I wish you could have been there Flora!" Nuquer began to tell of all the magic that she could think of.  
  
"Nuquer, you've been promising to take me traveling! I'm sixteen now, you missed my birthday! I want to go see the world now!" Flora begged Nuquer.  
  
"Soon Flora, I promised you and I intend to keep that promise!" Nuquer brushed a stray piece of hair out of Flora's face and smiled.  
  
"You could bring her to Mirkwood!" Legolas suggested.  
  
"Oh, Nuquer, I've always wanted to go to Mirkwood!" Flora implored.  
  
"Alright, alright. We can go to Mirkwood and you'll get to see many things along the way too." Nuquer almost feel out of her chair when Flora wrapped her arms around Nuquer and expressed her gratitude, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Flora singed and then gave Legolas a hug and a few thanks you's as well.  
  
"When are you going to leave?" Legolas asked as Flora went and told Faunia, Tybalt, and Sila the news.  
  
"I think I should stay with my family for a while, and let you be with you father for a while as well. We will leave in one months time. Is that alright with you?" Nuquer asked.  
  
"I'd be happy if you came not but you're right. I'll have to break my father into the idea that we are together still." Legolas admitted, he hadn't thought about what he father would say until now.  
  
"Will he mind?" Nuquer asked, concerned.  
  
"He said he wanted me to marry a Mirkwood elf but he likes you, he just won't admit it. Elrond even said so." Legolas assured Nuquer.  
  
"It's true, Nuquer, I know Thranduil and he likes you." Haldir had just walked over to the two and heard them talking.  
  
"That makes me feel better." Nuquer confided.  
  
"I can't wait for you to come to my home." Legolas gave Nuquer a little hug before standing and waiting to be shown where he and the twins would be sleeping.  
  
"Follow me." Tybalt appeared in the eating room doorway and motioned for the elves to follow him.  
  
"So, you met Nuquer over the summer?" Tybalt asked.  
  
"Yes, at Lord Elrond's." Legolas nodded walking along side the mortal.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm horrible with names, what is your name again?" Tybalt asked.  
  
"I'm Legolas."  
  
"Legolas. That name sounds familiar." Tybalt thought for a moment.  
  
"You've probably heard of a Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." Elladan spoke up from behind the two.  
  
"Prince!? You mean you're King Thranduil's son?!" Tybalt was shocked.  
  
"Yes, I just don't like telling people I'm a prince." Legolas said quietly.  
  
"Wow, my little-well not really so little but my sister has a prince for a boyfriend. Never would have expected that coming!" Tybalt exclaimed. "If you guys need anything I'm right down the hall." Tybalt opened the door to their room and left the three.  
  
~ 


	4. IV

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
Legolas lay in his bed thinking about the oncoming morning. He wanted to stay with Nuquer so badly but he knew that he must return home and she needed to be with her family for a while.  
  
He turned over and saw the sleeping figures of Elladan and Elrohir in their beds. He didn't want it end. The summer, the swimming, the fun, Nuquer. It was all too soon.  
  
He thought that maybe being separated from Nuquer for a while might be some good. If he missed her as much as he though he would then he really did like her.maybe in love her. He would think about the relationship while they were apart. He knew his father wanted him to find a suitable wife soon and he also would like her to be one of the more prominent families in Mirkwood, and Legolas was sure of the three possibilities he had in mind. And not a single one of those three sounded like Legolas could even make a year with them, let alone eternity.  
  
~  
  
The next morning was a sad one. Faunia and Flora made breakfast for the departing elves and Nuquer helped but was mostly busy talking to Legolas in their last moment together. Melde talked to Ven, Elrohir and Elladan all morning before she left to her own home just before the group departed.  
  
"Nuquer, promise you'll come in a month's time." Legolas whispered into Nuquer's ear.  
  
"How could I miss it. I'll be counting down the days." Nuquer whispered back and felt warm tears coursing down her cheeks.  
  
"I'll miss you so much." Legolas hugged Nuquer tighter.  
  
Nuquer couldn't say anything, she was to sad to open her mouth but instead buried her head into Legolas's shoulder and let the tears fall.  
  
Legolas gently pushed Nuquer away from his body and looked into her sad eyes. He smiled hopefully and kissed her trembling lips.  
  
Ven nudged Elrohir and the two watched the elves share their first kiss. Elladan wanted to say something but knew that now was not the time.  
  
Legolas pulled away and wiped the tears off Nuquer's face before mounting his beautiful horse.  
  
"One month Nuquer, don't let her forget Flora!" Legolas called as they started their horses on the way to Mirkwood.  
  
"One month!" Nuquer called back at Legolas's retreating form.  
  
"He is so gorgeous Nuquer!" Flora gushed and ran to her sister. Flora embraced her sister and let Nuquer cry into her shoulder. "It's all right. You'll see him soon." Flora tried to comfort Nuquer.  
  
~  
  
Mirkwood took only a day and half to reach. Legolas was greeted by quite a few of his father's guards and word that his father was busy attending a meeting but he was to prepare for a return feast that evening, "The rest of you are welcome to stay." The guard said to the group.  
  
"We'd love to but we want to reach the Golden Wood before tomorrow evening." Glorfindel apologized and led the group towards Lothlorien.  
  
~  
  
"Your father wants to speak of you about marriage tonight as well, I just wanted to warn you, don't tell him I said anything." The guard whispered to Legolas as he left him at the door of his room.  
  
"Thank you, I won't say a word." Legolas smiled and closed his door.  
  
He always liked that guard and the guard had always been especially nice to him since he was very young.  
  
Legolas sat on his bed thinking about Nuquer, not a single though since he left Dol Amroth hadn't been about Nuquer. He couldn't get her smile, her hair, her smell, her laugh out of his mind. All he wanted was Nuquer here with him now.  
  
Legolas slowly began to unpack his clothes and ready himself for the feast.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer sat looking out the window of her bedroom most of the day. Flora had come in every chance she got trying to ask Nuquer questions about the summer but Faunia kept calling her out to do chores every five minutes, not allowing Flora anytime to talk.  
  
Finally that evening Flora came in and sat across from Nuquer.  
  
"You really like him don't you?" Flora asked.  
  
"Yes, how'd you know?" Nuquer nodded.  
  
"My sister, Nuquer, sitting in her room all day? I don't think so. There is something up and I think his name in Legolas, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." Flora smiled and ran up to close the door before jumping next to Nuquer on the bed.  
  
"Tell me everything that happened between you two! Don't leave out a word!" Flora looked excitedly at Nuquer and Nuquer began the tale of Legolas and Nuquer through the whole summer, and she didn't leave a single detail out.  
  
~ 


	5. V

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
Legolas slowly made his way down to the main eating hall where his father and most of the other elves in Mirkwood were awaiting his arrival.  
  
"Legolas, my son, welcome home!" King Thranduil greeted as Legolas walked in.  
  
Many other hellos and greetings called out and Legolas politely waved and said his hellos as well.  
  
"Come sit." Thranduil directed his son to sit next to him.  
  
Mirkwood didn't have many feasts but when they did they were rather large events.  
  
Many elves were already singing and playing music, the part was set up mostly outside and Legolas knew that it would go on well into the night.  
  
"I want to talk to you about girls." Thranduil said to Legolas as he sat down and an elf sitting to his fathers left raised his eyebrows in sympathy for Legolas.  
  
"There are three girls that you absolutely have to meet." Thranduil gave his son a warning look before Legolas could protest. "I don't know what is going on with you and that Nuquer maiden but you need to just do as I say and meet with at least these three." Thranduil said sternly.  
  
Legolas was surprised that his father had even remember Nuquer's name, that in itself was a good sign.  
  
~  
  
Glorfindel and Haldir stopped outside the Golden Woods and waited for Haldir's brothers Rumil and Orophin.  
  
"Greetings brother, you have been gone long enough." Rumil smiled as he appeared from out behind a tree.  
  
"Hello." Haldir smiled.  
  
The group processed into the woods.  
  
"Ven, it's good to see you again." Orophin smiled at Ven, before she left the two had started something of a relationship but it was halted with her leaving for Rivendell.  
  
"Hello, Orophin, I want you to meet Elrohir." Ven introduced Elrohir, which gently let Orophin know that things wouldn't work out between the twin.  
  
"Hello, your sister is awaiting your arrival." Orophin forced a smile and turned back towards his two brothers.  
  
Ven smiled at Elrohir and he smiled back at her.  
  
~  
  
"Wow, Legolas sounds wonderful." Sila said, startling Nuquer and Flora.  
  
"Sila! How long have you been listening!?" Nuquer nearly fell off the bed.  
  
"Just for the last ten minutes or so." Sila smiled, "Your elf senses are so hot anymore are they?" Sila always joked to Nuquer about her loosing her elven senses from being with humans to long.  
  
"I was just not paying attention." Nuquer defended her pride.  
  
"Right, well it's dinner time and Faunia wants to discuss you and Flora leaving for Mirkwood." Sila smiled and left the room.  
  
"Oh, trust Faunia to ruin the fun!" Flora sighed.  
  
"Don't worry she'll let us go!" Nuquer said and led the two out of the room.  
  
~  
  
Legolas sat and listened to his father go on and on about how things in Mirkwood have been since he left and how wonderful it was to have him back and how he must find a suitable wife sometime soon, preferably a Mirkwood elf.  
  
Finally Thranduil told Legolas to go introduce himself to a young she-elf dancing in a nearby glade because she was one of the elves that he had to meet.  
  
"He names Bragolfin, her father takes care of most of the horses in Mirkwood, be nice!" Thranduil shoved Legolas off.  
  
Legolas shook his head and headed towards the girl, she was average looking, nothing special and her hair was just the same color as everyone else's around her, blonde.  
  
"Hello, Bragolfin?" Legolas stepped up to her.  
  
"Yes?" The girl stopped dancing and turned towards Legolas.  
  
"Hi, I'm Legolas, my father wanted me to meet you." Legolas forced a smile, all he wanted to do was go to his room and sleep and dream about Nuquer.  
  
"Oh! My father has been saying I would meet you lately! How exciting! How are you?" Bragolfin grabbed Legolas's hand and led him to a nearby bench so they could talk.  
  
"I'm doing fine-"  
  
"How was Rivendell!?" She interrupted.  
  
"Very beautiful-"  
  
"Did you meet anyone there?"  
  
"Well actually I did-"  
  
"That's wonderful! We should get together tomorrow and talk don't you think?!"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Great! I'll meet you in front of your gates around lunchtime!" Bragolfin stood and waved at Legolas before taking off to find her friend.  
  
"Ok then." Legolas sighed and snuck back up to his room.  
  
~ 


	6. VI

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
Nuquer sat across the table from her sister and her husband.  
  
"Nuquer, we have to talk about this trip to Mirkwood you and Flora want to go on." Tybalt looked at Nuquer and Flora in his very father like face.  
  
"Yes, sir." Nuquer agreed and Flora nodded as well.  
  
"Faunia and I have decided that you two may be allowed to go." Tybalt said.  
  
"Thank you Tybalt!" Flora squealed in happiness and her face lit up into a smile.  
  
"About the journey though-"  
  
"Oh, Tybalt, can't we travel alone?" Flora pleaded. The girl had always had a strong desire to be out on her own and do things for herself.  
  
"That's what we want to talk about." Faunia interjected before Flora could say anymore.  
  
"If there are no more occurrences of strange happenings before you leave then you to may travel alone but if there is anything than Sila, or both the both of us will travel with you. Don't worry we'll leave once you get to Rivendell." Tybalt explained.  
  
"That's fair." Nuquer and Flora agreed.  
  
"And I want to talk to you after dinner." Faunia looked at Nuquer.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be another 'talk'?" Nuquer asked Faunia.  
  
"Nuquer, I know you're old enough to know, well plenty old enough to know many things, but you are still young at heart and inexperienced and I am going to talk to you about when you go to Mirkwood and well, you know." Faunia gave her the eye that said she wasn't to protest.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Nuquer didn't say another word about it.  
  
~  
  
Legolas finished unpacking his bags and sat at his desk. He pulled out ink and parchment. He pictured Nuquer in his mind's eye and began to draw. He drew a picture of the first time he had seen Nuquer, Sitting on her horse waiting outside her gate for the group to ready and be on the way. The wind was barely blowing and she looked so excited.  
  
He finished the drawing in nearly one hours time before his father came in.  
  
"Legolas?" Thranduil stood beside the desk.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you talk to Bragolfin?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"Yes, we are going to talk more tomorrow at lunch." Legolas frowned and looked back at his drawing of Nuquer.  
  
"That's my boy. Nice drawing, it's Nuquer isn't it?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"Yes, she is coming to visit with her sister in one months time." Legolas said quietly.  
  
Thranduil said naught but left the room.  
  
Legolas sighed and placed the drawing on the bed stand where he could see it from his bed.  
  
~  
  
Elladan and Elrohir met their sister and of course the Lady and Lord Celeborn and situated themselves for a few weeks stay in the Golden Woods.  
  
"I still can't believe summer is over." Elrohir said to his brother as they prepared their beds.  
  
"I Know, I miss Maik." Elladan sighed as he lay back onto his bed.  
  
"You two should have stayed together."  
  
"You mean have gotten together." Elladan corrected his brother. "You and Ven seem happy."  
  
"That's because we are." Elrohir smiled and lay down as well.  
  
"That's good to here. Now all I need to know is how Nuquer and Legolas are doing."  
  
"Hopefully well. They are made for each other by the Valar, you can tell." Elrohir laughed.  
  
"I think maybe Maik and I weren't meant to be together, what do you think?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe I'm wrong. I miss her though."  
  
"I bet she missed you."  
  
~ 


	7. VII

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
The days slowly passed into weeks and the weeks slowly passed into one months time.  
  
To some it seemed short and some, it seemed an eternity.  
  
~  
  
"Legolas, I love spending time with you!" Bragolfin reached out for Legolas's hand but he conveniently brushed his hair back before she could grab his hand.  
  
The two had gotten together the following afternoon and all Bragolfin had done was talk. Legolas never knew one elf could talk so incredibly much. He had pretended to listen for two hours now and was frankly getting very annoyed.  
  
"You know, Bragolfin, I must return to the castle now. It's been nice." Legolas harshly forced a smile and turned.  
  
"Ok then, see you!" Bragolfin called after him.  
  
"Yea, right." Legolas muttered to himself.  
  
~  
  
Legolas was greeted back at the castle by Thranduil and another she-elf, Laithol.  
  
"Son, meet Laithol." Thranduil smiled at Legolas.  
  
"Hi." Legolas was really not in the mood.  
  
"I thought you two could go riding together?" Thranduil gave Legolas a warning look.  
  
"Yea." Legolas had to let out a deep breath to control his temper, elves do not show emotion, do not show emotion.  
  
Legolas turned and Laithol followed closely behind. Surprisingly the girl said nothing until they reached the stables.  
  
"Where are we going?" Laithol asked, not looking at Legolas.  
  
"Anywhere you want." Legolas said as he leapt onto his horse.  
  
The girl shrugged and also mounted, so she was shy. Nice change after having his ear nearly talked off.  
  
Legolas led Laithol out into the woods and through one of the shortest paths and back to the castle without saying a single word.  
  
"I had a nice time." Laithol said quietly before they parted.  
  
Legolas shrugged, that wasn't so bad.  
  
~  
  
"Ven?" Elrohir called to Ven who was sitting in a nearby tree.  
  
"Yes?" She answered turning to face Elrohir.  
  
"I just got news that Elladan and I are to leave in two days, our father needs us." Elrohir said sadly and sat next to Ven.  
  
"What? You won't be staying?" Ven frowned.  
  
"I don't think so?" Elrohir shook his head.  
  
"Oh." Ven just nodded. Elrohir put his arm around Ven and the two sat in silence.  
  
~  
  
"Nuquer, I want to have a relationship like you and Legolas!" Melde sighed as she, Flora, and Nuquer sat at a local tavern talking.  
  
"I know, I must be the luckiest elf alive!" Nuquer smiled happily, thinking about what she would be doing in a month's time.  
  
"I can't wait to meet some elves!" Flora smiled, "Maybe I can find myself and elf prince!"  
  
"Bring me one while you're at it!" Melde laughed.  
  
"Flora, you would want an elf as a husband?" Nuquer asked.  
  
"I certainly wouldn't mind! Especially if he looked anything like the elves that were at our house! They were all gorgeous, especially Legolas though." Flora reminisced.  
  
"I bet Legolas knows some elves that he could maybe introduce you to!" Nuquer smiled.  
  
"Hey!" Melde waved her hand at Nuquer, "I'm here too!"  
  
"We'll bring the left-overs for you." Nuquer joked and dodged a slap from Melde.  
  
"I'll just find some ranger to fall in love with then." Melde looked away from Nuquer trying to hide her smile.  
  
"Anyone but my man!" Nuquer laughed.  
  
"Yea, even if I did fall for Legolas, he's already wrapped around your finger." Melde sighed, wishing she had found a love.  
  
"And I'm wrapped around his, I guess that works out well!"  
  
~ 


	8. VIII

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
Legolas finally retired to the privacy of his own room and slopped very un- elven like onto his bed. Why!?  
  
Just as Legolas kicked off his boots and found a comfortable position there was a knock at his door.  
  
"What?" Legolas called, extremely annoyed.  
  
"It's Nilhisie." A voice called to him.  
  
"Oh! Hey, come on in!" Legolas sat up as the door opened and his good friend stepped in.  
  
"You sound happy." Nilhisie joked as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Yea well, my father seems to think I need to find a wife, and apparently he's already chosen the three I'm supposed to chose from." Legolas sighed.  
  
"Let me guess, not a single one is pretty enough?" Nilhisie sat on the end of Legolas's bed.  
  
"Well that and I already have a 'other', if you know what I mean." Legolas played with the design on his bedspread.  
  
"What? Legolas, prince of Mirkwood has found a girl good enough for him? Where's she from Lothlorien?" Nilhisie was surprised.  
  
Legolas knew this would be coming, before he left for Rivendell he had just about every maiden in Mirkwood trying to get with him and he wouldn't take any.  
  
"She's not of Lothlorien." Legolas shook his head.  
  
"You caught a Rivendell maiden then? How's Elrond liking that? Oh, I bet Elladan and Elrohir are jealous!" Nilhisie laughed.  
  
"No, not from Rivendell either." Legolas smiled.  
  
"She's from here?" Nilhisie was starting to be confused.  
  
"She'd from Dol Amroth." Legolas smiled.  
  
"Don't tell me you feel for a mortal! That's horrible!" Nilhisie gasped.  
  
"No, she's elven, she was just born in Dol Amroth and lived there with a mortal family. That's why I like her though, she acts part elven and part man. She's really great." Legolas explained.  
  
"What do you know, Legolas likes the wild type." Nilhisie threw a pillow at Legolas.  
  
"You'll get to meet her in a month." Legolas winked at Nilhisie.  
  
"So, you've not done anything 'naughty' that your father wouldn't approve of have you?" Nilhisie raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Oh, listen to that! 'Not yet' he says! What does this mean?! Legolas Greenleaf are you going to try and as those dirty men say 'do her'!?"  
  
"Nilhisie! She's a very nice girl and she's very smart and knows right from wrong and my father likes her." Legolas imitated their tutor talking about finding a good mate.  
  
"Your father likes her for real? Does this mean he's met the girl and she's still alive?" Nilhisie questioned.  
  
"He met her in Rivendell. And yes, he really does like her. He just has yet to admit it." Legolas laughed.  
  
"Oh, well then. I can't wait to meet this wonder-elf of yours. Sounds like you made quite a catch."  
  
~  
  
"Elladan, when do we have to leave?" Elrohir nudged his sleeping brother with his foot.  
  
"I don't know." Elladan grumbled back.  
  
"I think we should leave now, before night fall. Come on get up." Elrohir whipped the blanket his brother was curled underneath away from him and let a nearby candle.  
  
"Ugh! Elrohir! What are you doing?!" Elladan whined.  
  
"You act like an elfling, get up, we have to go." Elrohir picked up both of their packs, which he had packed early without help from his brother.  
  
"Go say by to Ven and I'll be ready when you get back." Elladan yawned.  
  
"Sure you will." Elrohir shook his head and headed towards the pond where Ven was sitting.  
  
"Ven, Elladan and I are leaving tonight." Elrohir sat down next to Ven.  
  
"Yes, I know. Galadriel told me." Ven frowned.  
  
"I'll come back as soon as I can though." Elrohir promised and grabbed Ven's hand, "Until I come back I want you to have this." Elrohir placed a pendant his father gave to him when he reached maturity.  
  
"Oh, Elrohir, you don't have to do that." Ven looked at the beautiful pendant.  
  
"I want you to keep it until I see you again at least." Elrohir's voice dropped to a whisper and leaned closer to her.  
  
"Don't be to long." Ven smiled back at Elrohir.  
  
"Promise." Elrohir whispered into her ear before placing a sweet kiss on her cheek.  
  
~ 


	9. IX

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
Nuquer stood looking at the robes and dresses in her closer wondering what on earth she was going to wear when she went to Mirkwood. She couldn't wear the same clothes that she wore in Rivendell!  
  
"Nuquer, what are you doing?" Flora came in and sat on Nuquer's bed, looking at a little flower necklace Nuquer had gotten in Rivendell.  
  
"What am I supposed to wear in Mirkwood!?" Nuquer exclaimed and sat on the bed still staring at her open wardrobe.  
  
"We still have two weeks and you're already worried about what to wear?!" Flora laughed.  
  
"Of course I am." Nuquer sighed.  
  
"Yea, don't worry, me too!" Flora clasped the necklace around her throat and looked at in the mirror, "Did Legolas give this to you?"  
  
"No, I got it at some shop in Rivendell when I was out with some other elf."  
  
"Ugh, Nuquer, why do you always get the boys? It's not fair."  
  
"Would Faunia even let you go out with a boy if one asked?"  
  
"Of course not, I swear she won't let me out on my own until I'm thirty and old." Flora sighed and undid the necklace.  
  
"That's ok, when we're in Mirkwood, I'll find the second best-looking elf and I'll let you go out with him, alone!" Nuquer whispered.  
  
"And people wonder why I like you!" Flora smiled at Nuquer, "But, why can't I have the first best-looking elf?"  
  
"Because that's Legolas and he's already taken." Nuquer laughed.  
  
~  
  
"Legolas, my son!" Thranduil burst into Legolas's room where he and Nilhisie were still talking, "There is a very nice maiden I want you to meet!"  
  
"Father, please I already met two today."  
  
"This one's special!"  
  
"And so were the other two."  
  
"Do it."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Her name is Tarfirith, she is waiting in the main hall."  
  
Legolas got to his feet and slipped on his boots, Nilhisie followed Legolas down to the main hall where a rather short elf was waiting.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tarfirith." The maiden smiled, elves were supposed to be beautiful creatures but even the prettiest gems sometimes have scratches, and poor Tarfirith was a rather large scratch.  
  
Legolas had never seen an elf quite like her, she was more human looking than elf-like and her short height didn't help either.  
  
"I'm Legolas and this is my friend Nilhisie." Legolas tried not to look at her small face. Her face looked like someone had taken her head and rammed it into a wall. Her hair wasn't even very pretty, it was very thin and hung limply around her face in a mixture of waves and frizz. Legolas actually felt bad for the poor girl.  
  
"What would you like to do?" Legolas asked.  
  
"It really doesn't bother me, whatever you like." Tarfirith smiled.  
  
"Um, how about a ride through the woods?" Legolas offered, anything where he wouldn't have to look right at her face. He was afraid he might stare or do something else that might make her angry.  
  
"That sounds wonderful." Tarfirith turned to go out the door and Legolas looked back at Nilhisie who also had the same look of wonder and horror on his face.  
  
Legolas shrugged and headed out.  
  
~  
  
Elrohir left Ven by the pond and had to re-wake his brother before the two finally left for Rivendell.  
  
"You going to be alright?" Elladan asked after the two exited the Golden Woods.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just going to miss Ven."  
  
"I know what you mean, I miss Maik a lot."  
  
"You should go visit her after father doesn't need us in Rivendell anymore."  
  
"No, Maik and I decided that we'd be better going about with out each other for a while that way we can find other friends and that sort of thing." Elladan looked down at his horses mane so Elrohir couldn't see the sadness in his face.  
  
"I'm sure she missed you too, Elladan." Elrohir offered.  
  
~ 


	10. X

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
Elladan and Elrohir arrived in Rivendell after two days time to their father who was impatiently awaiting them.  
  
"Come my sons, we have things to discuss." Elrond lead the two back to his study where Vebor and Erestor were already seated.  
  
"Have you heard news about things rising around our borders?" Elrond asked his sons.  
  
"What do you mean? Those men are back?" Elrohir asked as he sat across from his father.  
  
"We're not sure, we think it is other things as well. I called you two back here because I want you two to help me keep Rivendell safe. I've decided that you two are mature enough to take on some of the responsibilities of protecting Rivendell." Elrond looked at his two beautiful sons and felt very sad suddenly that he couldn't send them to their rooms where they would be safe and hide them from the realities they were about to face.  
  
"Father, you're going to let us help you scout the borders?" Elladan asked, he had been asking Elrond if he could help for as long as he could remember and now he wasn't sure if he was ready.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to give you each a place within the guards of Rivendell." Elrond looked at Erestor who nodded his approval.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan knew what this meant. They had come of age and reached their maturity quite some time ago but this was a real sign that their father was saying they were truly men now.  
  
"You start tomorrow." Elrond sighed and leaned back in his chair, he felt as if suddenly he were very old, he had let his only daughter go away from home and he had let his half-son go find himself. Now he was giving up the last piece of his heart and letting his sons know they were know men. Elrond had never felt so old in his life. He wanted to take his sons and cradle them in his arms, he wanted to tell them bedtime stories and tuck them safely into bed. He wanted to be able to worry and fret over them with out their restraint, he wanted them to stay young forever.  
  
"Thank you father." Elrohir said and tapped Elladan to follow him out.  
  
"That was brave Elrond." Vebor smiled positively at Elrond after the twins left.  
  
"Then why do I feel so venerable?" Elrond put his head in his hands to think.  
  
~  
  
Legolas walked Tarfirith back to her home and headed back towards his castle. He was sick of she-elfs and trying to act as if he were interested. Tarfirith had been pleasant enough but she was more of a friend type then future wife.  
  
"How'd it go?" Nilhisie asked as Legolas walked back into the castle.  
  
"Better than the other two but still. I'm through with this. Three girls in one day. It's horrible!" Legolas fell back onto his bed and let out a very un-elven grumble.  
  
Just then Losenov and Celebfaug entered Legolas's room.  
  
"Hey Legolas, how are you doing? We heard you were out with Tarfirith." Losenov smiled, and sat on the bed. Celebfaug, his brother also sat.  
  
"Yea, she's.nice." Legolas said.  
  
"Yea, looks more like a human though." Celebfaug laughed.  
  
"She really does. Though she was nicer than Bragolfin, that girl makes you want to shoot yourself!" Legolas said grimacing at the remembrance of Bragolfin.  
  
"Oh, yea. I know who you're talking about. That girl can talk!" Losenov laughed.  
  
"So who is this Nuquer maiden that Nilhisie has told us about." Celebfaug smile at Legolas and picked up his drawing, "This her?"  
  
"Yea, that's Nuquer."  
  
"She really look like this?!" Celebfaug gaped at the drawing.  
  
"Yes, she really does." Legolas smiled. He knew that he had done a pretty fair drawing of her but when the three saw her in life they'd be even more impressed.  
  
"Well then Legolas, she looks gorgeous. You're going to have to keep an eye on her. I might try and steal her!" Celebfaug passed the drawing to his older brother.  
  
"Whoa, she is good looking. Good for you Legolas!" Losenov winked at Legolas.  
  
"You know what. Let's go get her tomorrow. If I have to go on another impromptu date with some girl my father pulled off the streets I'll go crazy." Legolas suddenly decided.  
  
"You're kidding?" Nilhisie asked.  
  
"No, I want to go see Nuquer tomorrow. It only takes two days to get there." Legolas shrugged.  
  
"Well, all right then." Nilhisie agreed.  
  
"What about you two?" Legolas looked at the two brothers.  
  
"Sure." Celebfaug also agreed.  
  
"Why not?" Losenov set the drawing down and went with his younger brother to pack their packs and other things.  
  
"Legolas, getting spontaneous aren't you?" Nilhisie joked after the two brothers left.  
  
"I guess. Don't tell my father we are going, we'll just kind of leave and come back, ok?"  
  
"Will do." Nilhisie nodded and left the room.  
  
~ 


	11. XI

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
Nuquer and Flora headed down to the tailor shop so they could buy some new dresses. They new that lady who worked there and Tybalt was related so they usually got very good prices for their dresses, not to mention Nuquer ensured that her family was very well off.  
  
"How many should we get Nuquer?" Flora asked as she held a bright blue dress up.  
  
"As many as you want! We'll go all out!" Nuquer sighed happily and began to pick out quite a few red and burgundy dresses.  
  
"Nuquer, will you tell Faunia if I get some that are a little lower cut than she usually allows?" Flora smiled mischievously at Nuquer.  
  
"Of course not! You need to get out and live a little, heck get the lowest cut ones you can find!" Nuquer smiled back at Flora.  
  
Faunia kept her younger sister over-protected and Flora hated it, though she still respected her sisters' wishes and obeyed her.  
  
"Thank you!" Flora sing-songed and picked out a few lower cut dresses for herself.  
  
When the two had finished in the dress shop, and were more than loaded down with new dresses, Nuquer insisted they go to the cobbler and the perfumery because they couldn't possibly by new dresses and not have new accessories to match!  
  
Flora and Nuquer had to sneak most of their findings into Nuquer's bedroom window and take their most modest, which consisted of two each, dresses to show Sila, Tybalt, and especially Faunia.  
  
The two were ready to leave, and soon!  
  
~  
  
"Come this way." A young guard led Elrohir and Elladan to their house where the weapons and uniforms were kept.  
  
"When is training, sir?" Elrohir asked the guard.  
  
"Oh, you can call me Makathen and training begins tomorrow." The guard explained to the twins.  
  
"Are you new also?" Elladan asked.  
  
"I came to the guards a month ago but I haven't trained yet, they wanted to wait until they got more elves to train." Makathen shrugged.  
  
"How many others are there?" Elrohir looked around the empty house.  
  
"There's just two others, Eloden and Nivrim." Makathen handed them each the training robes and showed them where they could put their belongings.  
  
"You guys will have an easy time with training. I'm sure you've already done all the drills and practices that we'll do." Makathen picked up his bow and began to polish it as Elladan and Elrohir changed robes.  
  
"Who's the teacher?" Elrohir asked as he nearly tripped over his leggings.  
  
"Erestor." Makathen answered.  
  
"Goodness, no matter how far we go we are always under our fathers eye." Elladan sighed and sat on the bench to inspect his own weapons.  
  
~  
  
Legolas, Nilhisie, Losenov, and Celebfaug all walked their horses into the Mirkwood forest a good ways before mounting, "Come on we must be quick to get out." Legolas urged the group on.  
  
The group headed into the night not saying a word but quietly moving their horses along at a fast pace.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer and Flora successfully hide their new clothes and accessories in a secret compartment Nuquer had under her bed until time came to pack for Mirkwood.  
  
"I'm so excited Nuquer!" Flora jumped up and down happily after Nuquer closed the board over their stuff.  
  
"I know! I get knots in my stomach thinking about it!" Nuquer beamed back.  
  
"We still have to talk about how long we're staying though." Flora reminded Nuquer.  
  
"I believe we are talking about that tonight." Sila had just entered the room to get the two for dinner.  
  
"Well, than that should be exciting." Flora looked at Nuquer and the two followed Sila to the front room.  
  
"Ok, we need to talk about this trip you two are taking." Faunia looked at the two as they sat down.  
  
"Faunia, please let us stay a long time! You know how badly I want this! And you don't need me here for help! We have plenty of help and we're not poor!" Flora said before Faunia could continue.  
  
"I know Flora, calm down. We've decided that you two can go for as long as you like." Faunia smiled at the two.  
  
"You're kidding?!" Flora shouted.  
  
"No, but you know, we'd like to see you again so don't pick up and move out!" Tybalt warned Flora.  
  
"Does this mean you've granted me my maturity?" Flora asked the two.  
  
"Yes, you are a woman now. You can get married now, and you can start your own life." Tybalt handed Flora a pendant with a little star carved into it.  
  
"Thank you." Flora smiled at her brother and sister.  
  
~  
  
Legolas led his friends into the woods before Dol Amroth, he didn't want to stop until he got to Nuquer's house.  
  
"Do human's really stink as bad as I hear they do?" Celebfaug asked Legolas. "No, they really don't. Actually I think you'll like Nuquer's family." Legolas smiled at his friends.  
  
"I hope so, how long are we staying?" Nilhisie looked around the dark forest.  
  
"Probably not to long, Nuquer's younger sister wants to come back to Mirkwood with us." Legolas turned suddenly and he could see Nuquer's house in the distance.  
  
"What?" Nilhisie asked in surprise.  
  
"Her name's Flora and she's coming back with us." Legolas repeated.  
  
"Oh dear." Nilhisie sighed, this should be interesting.  
  
~ 


	12. XII

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
Elladan and Elrohir stood waiting out on the training grounds with the three other young elves along side them.  
  
"I've never met Erestor, is he nice?" Eloden asked the twins.  
  
"He's nice, just don't annoy him." Elladan wisely warned.  
  
"That's good to hear. He's good at archery right?" Nivrim asked.  
  
"He knows what he's talking about, that's for sure, though I've never seen him actually shoot." Elrohir turned to see if Erestor was coming.  
  
Sure enough Erestor had entered the grounds carrying fine elven swords.  
  
"Greetings, Elladan and Elrohir you two will help me." Erestor greeted the group.  
  
The other three elves looked quite impressed that the twins would be helping their trainer.  
  
"No doubt that most of you have already started training and the first couple of lessons will most likely be repetitive things that you have already learned." Erestor handed each of the elves a short sword.  
  
~  
  
Legolas leaped off his horse and quickly tied it to the fence outside Nuquer's house. He motioned for his friends to follow him to the front door.  
  
He knocked quickly nearly barging in when the manservant took to long answering the door.  
  
"May I help you?" The manservant opened the door half way.  
  
"I'm here to see Nuquer, please." Legolas smiled. The man looked at him and his companions oddly before nodding and closing the door.  
  
"This is a nice place. I didn't know they were wealthy." Nilhisie looked at the large house.  
  
"Nuquer has made sure her family is well-off." Legolas shrugged.  
  
The four could hear a pair of footsteps running down the hall.  
  
The door flew open and Nuquer and Flora stood smiling.  
  
"Legolas!" Nuquer shouted before leaping towards him and embracing him.  
  
"My father was driving me insane! I had to come see you." Legolas explained, he pulled away reluctantly to introduce his companions.  
  
"This is Nilhisie and brothers Losenov and Celebfaug." Legolas introduced.  
  
"My sister Flora." Nuquer pulled her sister forward who had recently acquired a small case of shyness.  
  
"Hi." Flora managed to eek out before blushing madly.  
  
"Hello." Legolas's friends smiled back at her. So humans really didn't stink, and they weren't that ugly either.  
  
"Come in." Nuquer stepped aside so that Legolas and the rest could enter.  
  
"Nuquer, who is it?" Tybalt came into the hall.  
  
"It's Legolas and some of his friends." Nuquer smiled at Tybalt.  
  
"Well then come on in." Tybalt waved them into the eating area where Faunia and Sila were still seated.  
  
"Hello." Faunia smiled back at the group.  
  
"My father kept insisting on me meeting maidens for potential marriage and it was driving me mad, so I left." Legolas explained to Nuquer's sister.  
  
"Well, you're welcome here, and your friends as well." Sila smiled.  
  
Legolas re-introduced his friends and they all sat around the table to eat the rest of the dinner prepared.  
  
Nuquer felt as though dinner would never end and wanted to grab Legolas and take him where the two could talk. Finally dinner ended and Nuquer showed Legolas and the rest to their rooms.  
  
"And Nilhisie you get the room next to Flora's, if you need anything you can ask her." Nuquer opened the door to the last guestroom they had.  
  
"Thank you, Nuquer." Nilhisie smiled at Nuquer.  
  
"Legolas, come, I want to talk to you!" Nuquer whispered as she went back by his room.  
  
"I was waiting!" Legolas smiled and crept back to Nuquer's room with her.  
  
"Shhh." Nuquer giggled as she checked the hallway.  
  
"Nuquer, you're so bad!" Legolas joked as she closed the door behind the two.  
  
"Oh, I've missed you!" Nuquer pinned Legolas to the door and kissed him.  
  
"I can tell!" Legolas laughed and kissed her back.  
  
"Nuquer!" Someone outside her room called.  
  
"Quick, hide!" Nuquer whispered and shoved Legolas to the side of her door.  
  
"It's me Flora!" The voice called.  
  
"Um, Flora, I'm busy right now actually." Nuquer whispered through the door.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to say I think I like one of Legolas's friends." Flora whispered back.  
  
"We'll talk tomorrow, I promise." Nuquer laughed.  
  
"And I like you!" Legolas jumped towards Nuquer and tackled her to the floor.  
  
"Legolas! Shhhhh!" Nuquer lightly slapped Legolas on the arm and lie next to him on the floor.  
  
"What would I do without you?" Legolas suddenly asked.  
  
"Be sane probably." Nuquer smiled.  
  
"Maybe I might be, who knows." Legolas kissed Nuquer once again.  
  
~ 


	13. XIII

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
Erestor showed the young elves how to properly hold their swords among a few other small things.  
  
Lesson finally ended and Erestor allowed the boys to return to the dressing room.  
  
"He seems pretty nice." Makathen commented as the five pulled off their sweaty tunics and changed into clean robes.  
  
"Elladan, let's go talk to father and ask how long he thinks we'll be training." Elrohir dragged his brother towards the door.  
  
"Hey, you two want to join us tonight, we were all going to go out to the pond where most of the maidens get together at night." Eloden offered the two.  
  
"What pond?" Elladan asked.  
  
"It's off main town a little ways, a lot of younger elves gather there." Eloden explained.  
  
"I'd love to come." Elladan smiled and looked at his twin with a pleading look.  
  
"Alright, I'll go talk to father by myself." Elrohir nodded and left.  
  
~  
  
"Will you be ready to leave tomorrow?" Nuquer asked Legolas as she picked herself up off the floor and extended her hand to help Legolas up.  
  
"You want to leave so soon?" Legolas inquired as he grabbed Nuquer's hand.  
  
"It's really Flora, she has been granted her maturity and she wants to leave so badly. And I know if we stay here Faunia and Sila and Tybalt will all just been watching us." Nuquer pulled Legolas back onto her bed beside her.  
  
"That's fine, we'll be ready to go. I know you'll love Mirkwood, and so will Flora." Legolas trailed his hand down Nuquer's cheek and stared into her lightly tinted brown-green eyes.  
  
"I can't wait." Nuquer smiled and lay back on her bed. Legolas lay next to her on his side staring at her face.  
  
"You know how much trouble we'd be in if someone caught us right now?" Legolas laughed quietly.  
  
"I know, isn't it wonderful?" Nuquer smiled.  
  
"Nuquer, you're horrible sometimes!"  
  
"I just love excitement." Nuquer laughed and planted a kiss on Legolas's soft lips.  
  
~  
  
Elrohir raced up the steps towards his father's study.  
  
"Ada!" Elrohir called to his father.  
  
"Yes, Elrohir, is there a problem?" Elrond opened the door.  
  
It always unnerved Elrohir how his father could tell him and his brother apart.  
  
"Not really, I just wanted to know how long training would be?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"I though you wanted to be trained?" Elrond motioned for his son to sit.  
  
"I do but it's Ven. I want to see her." Elrohir looked at the floor, for some reason he felt slightly ashamed that he was asking this.  
  
"I understand son." Elrond nodded and smiled lightly, "If you wish to return to Lothlorien I will allow it."  
  
"Thank you father. I think I will leave tomorrow. I have to go explain to Elladan now."  
  
"Good luck, I have a feeling that he won't take this lightly. Remember he needs you more than he likes to admit so if he says something hurtful, it's probably because he will feel hurt that you are leaving." Elrond smiled at his youngest son.  
  
"I know, and I already forgive him for what he might say." Elrohir stood and turned to leave the room, he hesitated before he reached the door and turned back toward his father. He didn't know why he did it but he hugged his father. It surprised Elrond as much as it surprised Elrohir.  
  
Elrohir suddenly felt very childish and fled the room, though he left Elrond smiling happily.  
  
~  
  
Legolas woke the next morning with Nuquer curled into his arms. He smiled happily and brushed the hair out of her face.  
  
"Nuquer, wake up." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Hmmm?" Nuquer slowly opened her eyes, "Legolas! We fell asleep talking last night?" Nuquer looked around. Sure enough they both had their feet hanging off the end of the bed where they had been lying talking the night before.  
  
"I believe so." Legolas sat up and stretched.  
  
"You better get out of here quick!" Nuquer pushed Legolas towards the door.  
  
"I know." Legolas cracked open the door and checked to see if anyone was in the hallway. He ran down the hall and towards his room just before Flora exited her room and went to Nuquer's.  
  
~ 


	14. XIV

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
"Nuquer!" Flora raced into Nuquer's room. Nuquer sat on her bed, trying to look as innocent as possible, "Yes?"  
  
"I hope I didn't wake you, but I couldn't wait to talk to you!" Flora shut the door behind her and sat on the bed next to Nuquer, "It's about Legolas's friends."  
  
"What about them?" Nuquer suddenly concerned for her sister.  
  
"Nothing bad, I just think they are all incredibly gorgeous!" Flora gushed, Nuquer's worry completely flooded away to excitement.  
  
"I know! Nilhisie, or I think that's him, is absolutely handsome!" Nuquer smiled.  
  
"That's what I was thinking!" Flora laughed, "Though I don't think I have a chance at all." Flora looked down at the floor.  
  
"What are you talking about?! I'm not about to say this just out of sympathy or because you're my sister but you are beautiful. Everyone knows it and that is why Faunia a Sila, and Tybalt are so protective of you! Any man would love to be with you!" Nuquer placed her hand on her sisters' shoulder, it was true Flora was beautiful, she was graced with a beauty to match elves but with enough roughness on the edges to set her apart from any race.  
  
"You mean it?" Flora looked up, her green eyes sparkling.  
  
"Would I lie to you?" Nuquer looked at her.  
  
"I hope not, otherwise you know what happens!" Flora started to tickle Nuquer in all the best places that Flora had learned growing up with Nuquer about.  
  
Nilhisie and Legolas opened the door just in time to see Nuquer crash to the floor with Flora behind her and a full-fledged tickle-war start.  
  
Legolas smiled, admiring Nuquer's beauty and wishing that he cold join but not wanting to ruin the moment.  
  
Nilhisie, though, was astonished, he had grown up among beauty beyond imagination but here lay on the floor something he had never experienced before, untried of beauty. It was Flora that had caught his eye, her hair was not pulled back into intricate braids that were so common among his people, her clothes were common day working clothes of no significant colour or pattern and her face had a little streak of dirt across her left cheek. Her beauty was natural, it shined through without her even trying.  
  
"Legolas!" Nuquer looked up to see the two elves smiling down at them. Flora stopped tickling Nuquer and looked up at the elves, "Oh!"  
  
"Good morning ladies, I'm guessing you two are doing just fine." Legolas smiled and held out his hand to Nuquer.  
  
"Yes we are!" Nuquer grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. Flora got up quicker than Nilhisie could offer her a hand.  
  
"Flora, this is Nilhisie, in case you forget." Legolas introduced his unusually quiet friend once again.  
  
"Hello." Flora smiled trying to brush her loose hair out of her face.  
  
"Morning." Nilhisie finally spoke.  
  
"Well, let's go eat breakfast and then you two will need to pack before we can leave." Legolas took Nuquer's hand and led her down the hall.  
  
"After you." Nilhisie stepped aside, allowing Flora through the doorway.  
  
"Thank you." Flora smiled and passed through.  
  
Nilhisie couldn't help but watch Flora's slender figure all the way down the hall, only tearing his eyes away when he entered the door to the eating room where her family was already seated.  
  
~  
  
Elladan followed Makathen and the others down to the pond where as Makathen had promised there were a gathering of young elves.  
  
"I never knew about this." Elladan looked around in awe.  
  
"That's because you are the son of Elrond." Makathen pointed out and motioned for Elladan to follow him.  
  
"Hey Makathen! Who's your friend?" One of the male elves called out.  
  
"This is Elladan." Makathen answered as the group arrived at the edge of the rather large pond, if not a small lake.  
  
"You're Elrond's son?" One of the maidens stepped forward.  
  
"Yes." Elladan suddenly wished he was not Elrond's son, he didn't want to be known as so.  
  
"I though you had a twin?" Another one of the maidens asked.  
  
"I do, he just didn't come." Elladan didn't want to talk about his father or his brother, he wanted more than anything to be a normal elf and have fun with his friends, or make some friends really.  
  
"Well, welcome Elladan. I'm Dairuin and these are my friends Mahtan, Umanyar and Ihach. These lovely ladies are Aeglos, Nienor, Carnil, Duilwen, Eregoin, and Finduilas." Dairuin pointed to each of the elves as he introduced their names.  
  
Elladan looked around trying to remember who belonged to what name but it proved difficult.  
  
"That's all right, you'll get our names before the night is up!" Dairuin grabbed Elladan's arm and directed him towards the group.  
  
"You guys hang out here a lot?" Elladan asked.  
  
"We try to get together every night. We are the youngest elves here so we try to stick together." Dairuin explained.  
  
"How young are you guys?" Elladan looked around, suddenly feeling that he might be out of place.  
  
"Well, Nienor is the youngest at 200 and I'm the oldest at 412." Dairuin pointed one of the maidens and himself.  
  
"Well I'm also 412." Elladan smiled.  
  
"How strange, well it's nice to have someone else my age!" Dairuin laughed.  
  
"What's it like being Elrond's son?" Nienor, the youngest there asked.  
  
"I don't know, it's not much different than what you guys are used to." Elladan blushed slightly.  
  
"It's ok I understand if you don't want to talk about it." Nienor smiled and led him towards the water, "Finduilas is going to sing an old song tonight, one that her mother taught her."  
  
Nienor motioned for Finduilas to start singing. Finduilas smiled and started singing an old song that Elladan heard his mother sing once. The other elves began dancing. Elladan joined in and completely lost himself in the movement and motion of his new friends.  
  
~ 


	15. XV

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
Elrohir packed his clothing and got ready to leave he went to his brother's room, having an idea that he would still be down at the pond with the others.  
  
He knocked on the door to his brother's room and as he expected there was no answer. Elrohir thought for a moment before going inside. He picked up some parchment and wrote him a quick note.  
  
Elladan, I'm so sorry  
  
But I have to go. I'm leaving for  
Lothlorien tonight. I'm going to be there  
For quite a while. Please  
Don't be angry. I'll  
Come back sometime.  
Your brother and friend,  
Elrohir.  
  
Elrohir read the note to himself, knowing full well that Elladan would be anything but pleased about this. He left the note on Elladan's bed where he'd be sure not to miss it and left the room. He picked up hi pack from his room and headed towards the stables where his horse was ready for him to leave.  
  
~  
  
"Take care on your journey. I'm afraid we won't be here to see you off." Faunia picked up everyone's dirty dishes and handed them to the maid.  
  
"I'll miss you Faunia and I promise to come back some day!" Flora got up and hugged her older sister, "I think I might even miss you two!" Flora smiled at her brother and brother-in-law.  
  
"Take care." They both smiled at her.  
  
The three left to go to their jobs and Nuquer dragged Flora to her room so they could gather their clothes.  
  
"Nuquer, you know I never want to come back to this place." Flora looked up at Nuquer as she pulled her dresses out from the floorboards.  
  
"Why not?" Nuquer asked.  
  
"I hate it here, I don't belong. Everyone else wants to settle down, start a family. Nuquer, what are they settling down from?! They already are settle! Everything here is settle! There is no excitement, no life here!" Flora rambled on until her clothes were all lying on the bed.  
  
"Flora, it's ok. You're leaving now. You get to go and experience the world! You can do anything you want now!" Nuquer smiled hopefully at Flora.  
  
"I know, I just still can't believe it's all really happening!" Flora shoved her clothes into the three packs she was bringing.  
  
"Nuquer, you guys almost done?" Legolas asked from the doorway.  
  
"We are just finishing up." Nuquer smiled at him. Legolas came into the room and looked down at Nuquer's large pile of clothes.  
  
"They look new." Legolas commented.  
  
"They are." Nuquer blushed a little, though was pleased that he had noticed.  
  
"I have a present for you when we get back to Mirkwood." Legolas smiled slyly.  
  
"A present for me?" Nuquer smiled back.  
  
"Hey you two, you're making me jealous, save this for later!" Flora called from her position on the opposite side of the bed.  
  
"Sorry, Flora, but you don't need to be jealous. It couldn't be to long before you have a man, or elf, of your own." Legolas smiled and left before Flora could say anymore.  
  
"What is that supposed to mea!?" Flora looked at Nuquer.  
  
"I don't know but, I think it's a good thing!" Nuquer laughed.  
  
"Come on! I'm ready to go!" Flora closed her last pack and raced out of the room, or tried to race out of the room as fast as her three heavy packs would allow.  
  
Flora nearly knocked Losenov off his feet as she turned a corner with her packs.  
  
"Whoa, someone is in a hurry, let me help you." Losenov took two of the packs from Flora and helped her out to where their horses were still tied.  
  
"Thank you." Flora managed a smile at Losenov but couldn't help noticing Nilhisie tightening the packs onto a horse and he didn't have a tunic on. Flora stared at his lithe muscles that were being put to work and wanted so badly to touch him. Her own thoughts surprised her, she had never thought about touching anyone like that before. She turned away quickly to go back inside but stole another look when she reached the door. His stomach muscles were glistening with sweat and were well defined.  
  
"Enjoying the scenery?" Nuquer asked as she passed through the door.  
  
"What!?" Flora turned, she hadn't heard Nuquer come up behind her.  
  
"I know you were checking out Nilhisie's hott body. Don't even try to deny it." Nuquer smiled and headed out to her horse.  
  
Flora blushed and turned to go inside but was once again halted by another elf, Celebfaug.  
  
"Morning Flora!" Celebfaug smiled at her.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Ready to go? We had to use your horse for some of the packs so you're going to have to share a horse with someone." Celebfaug looked at her.  
  
"Who?" In her mind Flora was praying that it would be Nilhisie.  
  
"Probably Nilhisie, his horse has the least amount of weight on it, you don't mind do you?" Celebfaug asked.  
  
"Of course I don't mind." Flora nodded and quickly went inside before Celebfaug could see her happy smile.  
  
~  
  
Ven sat on her Talon waiting for something to happen. Ever since Elrohir had left Lothlorien she had been bored out of her mind, and elves do not bore easily.  
  
"Ven?" A voice called to her. Ven stood and looked in the direction of the voice. "Rumil?"  
  
"No, it's Orophin." The voice answered. Ven froze, she liked Orophin and before she had left for Rivendell the two had been 'involved' slightly.  
  
"Um, come on." Ven called, not sure if it was the right thing to do.  
  
"You've been gone a long time, it's good to see you again." Orophin smiled.  
  
"Good to see you also." Ven turned and sat on her blankets a good distance from Orophin.  
  
"What's wrong Ven? Do you not remember what we had?" Orophin suddenly asked.  
  
"I do, it's just that, I have Elrohir now." Ven looked up at Orophin who had moved closer to her.  
  
"Is he here now?" Orophin looked at her.  
  
"No, he had to return to Rivendell for a while." Ven looked away from Orophin's imploring gaze.  
  
"Well, I am here now. Why can't we pick up where we left off?" Orophin kneeled down in front of her, "It's not as though you two are married. You still have time to test the waters of love, Ven, please." Orophin begged.  
  
"I.I don't know."  
  
"Don't know what? Do you want to be just Elrohir's and no one else's?"  
  
"Orophin, please." Ven said quietly but Orophin placed his finger over her mouth to silence her.  
  
"Let me just do this one thing to remind you of what we had started." Orophin leaned closer to Ven and kissed her lips.  
  
"That wasn't so hard was it?" He asked as he backed away from her face. Ven felt suddenly as if she couldn't breath. She felt something inside of her surging.lust.  
  
~ 


	16. XVI

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
"Come on, let's hit the road!" Losenov called as the group mounted their horses. Flora came out of the house, closing the door behind her and looked at the mounted elves. They all looked unearthly sitting upon their beautiful elven horses. The breeze gently played in their hair and the sun shone upon their silky skin.  
  
"Flora, I believe you are riding with me?" Nilhisie's voice broke through the moment.  
  
"Oh, yes." Flora walked towards Nilhisie, feeling very small among their tall mounted figures. Nilhisie hoped off his horse and stood behind Flora to help her up. He placed one hand under her shoe and the other on her side. He hoisted Flora onto the front of the horse and hoped up behind her. His arms wrapped around her to grab the reins and Flora unconsciously leaned back into his strong body, relishing the feeling of him next to her.  
  
Nilhisie took in the deep scent of flowers in her hair and closed his eyes and her body pressed back into his. He wanted to kiss her so badly but restrained himself, though it was difficult.  
  
Nuquer looked over at Flora and Nilhisie and smiled, she turned and whispered into Legolas's ear, who was seated behind her on his horse, "What do you think?"  
  
"He likes her, without a doubt."  
  
~  
  
Orophin leaned back towards Ven and kissed her once again. Ven didn't resist but gave into his kisses. Orophin pushed Ven back into her soft blankets and the she wrapped her arms around him. The two became more passionate in the kissing and Orophin's hand strayed down Ven's body, stopping on her hip.  
  
Ven moved her head back as Orophin began to kiss her neck. His hands moved to the back of her robes where they were tied up, his fingers began to slowly pull the ribbon out and her robe began loser and loser.  
  
"Orophin." Ven began to protest but gave in when Orophin kissed her once again.  
  
Ven let Orophin's hands slide inside of her robe and rub over the smooth skin on her back and stomach, that's when his hands began to navigate themselves into other regions as well. Ven completely lost herself when Orophin rubbed his hand over her chest and removed her robe fully. Ven began to play along now and slowly untied the little knots on his tunic to reveal his taunt body underneath.  
  
They were both naked now and Orophin moved himself so he was directly on top Ven. Ven had to bite her lip from screaming out loud.  
  
~  
  
Rumil and Haldir were looking for their brother.  
  
"You don't think he's with Ven do you?" Rumil asked.  
  
"I hope not. He needs to give up on her, she's got Elrohir." Haldir shook his head, would his brother ever learn?  
  
"He likes going for girls that are 'hard to get', you know that." Rumil looked up into the Talon that the three brothers shared, he wasn't there.  
  
"I just hope she stays hard to get. You know how Orophin is." Haldir looked around for a sign of his brother.  
  
"Elrohir would not be pleased at all." Rumil agreed.  
  
"Let us hope then, brother, that Orophin is not with Ven and that Elrohir never hears of Orophin trying to win Ven's affections." Haldir followed behind his brother.  
  
~  
  
Elrohir stopped his horse at the edge of Lothlorien he waited until a guard came to him.  
  
"Good day." The elf greeted.  
  
"Good day, I am Elrohir son on Elrond and I am here to visit a friend." Elrohir greeted back.  
  
"Come in Elrohir, son of Elrond, you are welcome to these woods. " The elf stepped aside, letting him pass in peace.  
  
Elrohir dismounted his horse and walked him through the paths to the center of the woods.  
  
"Elrohir, is that you or Elladan?" Haldir stepped out from behind a tree.  
  
"Elrohir, do you know where Ven is?" Elrohir didn't want to be rude but he wanted so badly to see Ven.  
  
"We are not sure, though she is most likely in her Talon." Rumil answered.  
  
"I missed her greatly. I left Imladris to see her." Elrohir said to the brothers. Elrohir had always been friends with Haldir and Rumil.  
  
"We'll take you to her." Rumil offered, praying his other brother wasn't already there.  
  
"Thank you very much." Elrohir smiled and followed the two after leaving his horse with another elf.  
  
~  
  
Orophin climbed off Ven, "Did you like that?" He looked down at her glistening body.  
  
"I-"  
  
"It's ok, you don't have to say anything." Orophin stood and started to dress.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ven asked pulling a blanket over her nude body.  
  
"I have to go back to my patrol now." Orophin said briefly before leaving her alone.  
  
Ven lay back in her bed and thought about what had just happened, many things had just happened, and most were not necessarily good. One thing was for sure, she lost her virginity. She had betrayed Elrohir which, was what she felt the worst about. She just wouldn't tell him, that was all.  
  
"Ven?" A voice called up to her Talon.  
  
"Hold on a moment, please!" Ven grabbed her robes and threw them on haphazardly, "Yes?"  
  
"There is someone here to see you." It was Rumil that was calling to her.  
  
"Send them up, please, thank you." Ven adjusted her hair, could others tell when you just had sex? She hoped not.  
  
"Hello, Ven." Elrohir stood before her.  
  
~ 


	17. XVII

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
"Elrohir! What are you doing here?!" Ven was stunned at his appearance.  
  
"That's not the greeting I expected but, I wanted to see you again." Elrohir dropped his pack on the floor and moved towards Ven.  
  
"I was just surprised. I though you're father wanted you in Rivendell." Ven let Elrohir put his arms around her but her head was swimming in guilt.  
  
"I talked to him and he agreed to let me go." Elrohir took in the scent of Ven's hair.  
  
"That wonderful." Ven put her arms around Elrohir but didn't feel the usual warm feeling, it was drowned out by guilt.  
  
~  
  
"That was fun." Elladan smiled at Makathen and the rest as they started heading back towards their training house.  
  
"Do you think Elrohir will come next time?" Eloden asked as he opened the door to the house.  
  
"I'll make him come, he'll have fun." Elladan smiled and stopped when he saw his father standing in the room.  
  
"Lord Elrond!" Nivrim and the others stopped, not exactly expecting to see the lord of Rivendell standing in their training house.  
  
"Good evening Makathen, Eloden, Nivrim." Elrond nodded to each as he said their names.  
  
"Elladan, I have a note to deliver to you. Elrohir left this in your room, he must have forgotten you were here." Elrond handed Elladan the note and headed out the door.  
  
"That was very odd." Nivrim finally snapped back to reality.  
  
Elladan read the note and couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Eloden asked.  
  
"Elrohir, he left to Lothlorien." Elladan said as he folded the note and placed it in his pack with his other stuff.  
  
"Why?" Makathen asked.  
  
"To visit his friend. I don't think he really wanted to train." Elladan turned away from the others so they couldn't see his tears. He hated being away from his brother. They had always been together, since they were born.  
  
"It's ok, Elladan, we're here for you." Nivrim said hopefully.  
  
~  
  
"Should we stop here for the night?" Losenov asked as the sun began to fade in the distance.  
  
"I guess so." Legolas agreed and halted his horse.  
  
"This reminds me of the time we got attacked in the woods." Nuquer looked back at Legolas.  
  
"Thanks for that memory Nuquer, just what I wanted to hear before we camped for the night." Legolas said back at her.  
  
"Sorry." Nuquer laughed and jumped down off the horse.  
  
"I'm just kidding, Nuquer." Legolas followed her down.  
  
"Here," Nilhisie offered his hand to Flora as she dismounted off his horse.  
  
"Thanks." Flora smiled and stood, they were so close their noses were almost touching and they froze for a moment.  
  
"I volunteer Celebfaug to cook." Losenov called as he dismounted his horse, and broke the moment between Nilhisie and Flora.  
  
"Oh, thanks for that." Celebfaug shook his head and began to unpack food provisions.  
  
"We'll find some wood then." Legolas pointed to himself and Nuquer.  
  
"As long as you promise to find more wood that you do time in each other's mouths." Losenov called after the two.  
  
"So, Legolas really likes Nuquer huh?" Flora asked as Legolas and Nuquer disappeared into the woods.  
  
"I don't think he's ever liked some one so much in all of his life before." Nilhisie smiled at Flora.  
  
"She really likes him too." Flora smiled back at Nilhisie.  
  
"What am I supposed to make for dinner? We have no food." Celebfaug sighed as he looked at the sad food they had brought.  
  
"Um, I guess fruit." Losenov suggested.  
  
"Then we don't really need a fire do we?" Nilhisie asked.  
  
"We'll want one tonight." Flora pointed out.  
  
"Very true." Nilhisie sat on a log and Flora took a seat next to him, very much to his liking.  
  
~  
  
"I was suppose to train but I didn't want to so I asked my father if I could come see you." Elrohir said as the two took a seat on her bed, which was still messy.  
  
"That's very nice of you, thanks." Ven was still feeling bad and felt that somehow he might know.  
  
"Is something bothering you Ven?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"No! Nothing, I'm fine." Ven answered, a little to quickly perhaps.  
  
~  
  
"Orophin, where have you been?" Rumil asked as his brother arrived at the Talon they all shared.  
  
"I was just out, visiting some friends." Orophin shrugged.  
  
"You know Elrohir has arrived don't you?" Haldir asked.  
  
"He what?" Orophin turned in surprise.  
  
"Just this afternoon." Rumil added.  
  
"That's nice." Orophin said and left the Talon once again.  
  
~ 


	18. XVIII

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
Lamoo: Hey there, thanks for reviewing! Sorry about the whole only taking them a day or so to reach places but I'm to lazy to figure out how long it takes to get from place to place and so that's how that happened. So sorry about that and in the future I'll try to be more correct when doing that sort of thing, my bad! ~  
  
Thranduil sat at the head of the dining table waiting.waiting for his son who was extremely late for breakfast.  
  
"Where is my son?" Thranduil asked the guardsmen to his left.  
  
"Your son?"  
  
"Yes, my son. The one with the blonde hair, his mother's good looks, the only one I've got and the one who is supposed to be sitting right here on my right discussing his future." Thranduil said with a more than obvious agitation to his voice.  
  
"I'm afraid I do not know, sir." The guardsmen looked around for some way out of the conversation that he knew was about to come up.  
  
"Well, my son seems to think that now is a good time to revert to childhood antics and disappear. Is that what the world is coming to? And I'll make a guess and say his ridiculous friends are with him." Thranduil slammed his cup on the table and stood, "I'll give him until tonight after dinner to be back before we go find him." Thranduil said with a little glint in his eye that told the guardsmen it would be best for all if Legolas returned before nightfall.  
  
~  
  
"We're almost there." Legolas smiled as he saw the Mirkwood Forest come into view.  
  
"It's so.dark." Nuquer looked ahead of her at the hauntingly large and ominous forest.  
  
"It's beautiful inside though." Legolas assured her.  
  
"What about the spiders?" Nuquer asked, she had heard of the spiders in Mirkwood but had not fully believed the stories.  
  
"What spiders!" Flora suddenly had an interest in the forest.  
  
"There are very large spiders here, but they won't bother us if we stay on the path." Nilhisie wrapped his arms a little tighter around Flora and she was glad for the feeling.  
  
~  
  
Orophin stopped under Ven's Talon, he could hear the faint voices of Ven and someone, Elrohir, talking. Orophin frowned, why had he come back?  
  
"Orophin?" Rumil had followed Orophin back to Ven's Talon, "What happened between you two?"  
  
"Nothing, Rumil, leave me be." Orophin snapped at his younger brother.  
  
"I just hope you don't hurt anyone because if you do, Haldir and I won't be there to comfort you if you get hurt." Rumil warned before turning on his heel and leaving his brother to his thoughts.  
  
"I don't need you anyways." Orophin muttered under his breath, knowing full well that was a lie.  
  
~  
  
"Elladan, my son, how are you feeling?" Elrond found his eldest son sitting in a quiet garden alone.  
  
"I don't know." Elladan moved over so his father could sit, but he did not.  
  
"It was a choice Elrohir had to make." Elrond said quietly.  
  
"Why though? Why did he leave me?" Elladan asked with a sudden burst of emotion.  
  
"Elladan, he would have consulted you if he had not though you would stop him." Elrond explained.  
  
"I wouldn't have stopped him." Elladan said defensively.  
  
"Come now, what would you have said is Elrohir came and told you he was leaving training to return to Lothlorien?" Elrond looked his son in the eye.  
  
"I would have-"  
  
"Stopped him from going." Elrond finished for his son.  
  
"I suppose I would have tried."  
  
"And you would have succeeded in doing so. That's not what Elrohir needs now. It is time for you two to part. You have been closer than friends for the past four hundred and twelve years the time has come to go about alone for a while." Elrond pointed out.  
  
"But I don't want to, I want to always be with Elrohir."  
  
"What about when you decide to marry, how can you be with him then as well?''  
  
"We will still be in Imladris, here, together." Elladan looked at the ground, he knew he sounded foolish but he didn't care at the moment.  
  
"In time you will come to the idea and understand. I know you are feeling hurt and alone at the moment but just think of this as a time to make new friends, other than your twin." Elrond smiled down hopefully at Elladan.  
  
~  
  
"How long will you be staying?" Ven asked Elrohir.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think it matters anymore." Elrohir smiled at Ven, he felt so happy in this moment, he wanted it to last forever  
  
~ 


	19. XIX

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
Thranduil sat on his throne facing the front entrance for the entire day. His two personal guardsmen were standing unusually off in the distance, though any elf who happened to wonder through the throne room could discern that reason after only a few minutes observation.  
  
"WHERE IS MY SON!?" Thranduil bellowed as a poor serving maid happened through carrying a rather large stack of freshly cleansed and folded towels which, promptly fell to the floor after she nearly tripped from fright of hearing the King of Mirkwood yell, no bellow, in such a manner.  
  
"Sire, I do not know!" The maid managed to somehow cry out before grabbing the mess of towels and running out of the room.  
  
"Your Highness, may we suggest that you return to your chambers for the rest of the day?" The guardsmen on the right, who after having a large sum of courage arise, asked.  
  
"No. I am going to sit here and wait until my son comes home and give him a piece, no chunk, no the whole lot of my mind to him!" Thranduil said pushing himself farther down into his padded throne.  
  
"Yes, your Highness." The guardsmen returned to his silent position wondering what in the world possessed him to take this job.  
  
~  
  
"I can't wait until you see the castle and meet some elves in Mirkwood, they'll love you. There are not many dark-haired elves in Mirkwood. You're going to stand out." Legolas began to ramble excitedly.  
  
"Legolas, what about your father?" Nilhisie asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh, that." Legolas though for a moment, "We'll figure something out. He likes Nuquer."  
  
"You sure he'll like her when you turn up with her?" Losenov asked warily.  
  
"Oh dear, now I'm a little frightened." Nuquer sighed and prayed to the Gods Thranduil wouldn't rip her piece from piece on arrival.  
  
~  
  
"Your Highness." A guard entered the throne room with warning looks from both of Thranduil's personal guardsmen that told him to run if he valued his life, "Uh, your Highness?"  
  
"What." Thranduil snapped at the guard.  
  
"There is a party nearing the entrance-"  
  
"Unless it is my son coming home to be punished I don't want to know about it." Thranduil grunted out.  
  
"Um, sire, it is Legolas and his friends and two maidens." The Guards backed a little further away from the throne.  
  
"Get him in here immediately." Thranduil narrowed his eyes with his last word and the guard had to remind himself not to run out of the room.  
  
~  
  
"Prince Legolas, welcome back. The whole of Mirkwood has been waiting your arrival." A guard helped Legolas and the other undo their packs.  
  
"Why's that?" Legolas asked curiously.  
  
"Your father has been.less than amicable-"  
  
"A downright terror" another guard finished.  
  
"I'm sorry, you know how my father can get sometimes." Legolas apologized and headed towards the castle.  
  
~  
  
Thranduil straightened up in his chair trying to look as intimidating as possible for when his son came in.  
  
The doors opened and Thranduil flew to his feet.  
  
"What do you think you were doing!? Going out like that?! Are you crazy! You must be because that will be the only thing that saves you from me!" Thranduil bellowed out, he paused and took a deep breath, "Hello, Nuquer, darling to see you again, the maid will take you to your room. Nilhisie, Losenov, Celebfaug I will see you at dinner tonight, and you young lady will also be shown to a room." Thranduil greeted each of the others and waited until they were on their way out before beginning, once again, with his son. "I don't know what kind of nerve has gotten into you lately but I do not like it, at all! Not in the least!"  
  
"Father-"  
  
"NO! Don't speak until I say you can! I am sick and tired of your attitude lately and your behavior! I know you are getting older and that you feel the need to do stupid things but not princes! Princes do not do foolish things! They hunt, and they train, and they become warriors!" Thranduil rambles off his fingers. Legolas thought he was done but he was wrong, very wrong.  
  
"And another thing! You have not trained in the last six weeks! What have you been thinking?!"  
  
"Father, I was in Imladris."  
  
"You can't just stop training like that for some girl who you suddenly have an urge to do things you shouldn't with! Do you think you could be a King some day and act like that?! No!"  
  
"Father, I was in Imladris."  
  
"And you can't just leave me here when all these fathers are begging me to make you met their beautiful, precious, lovely, darling, daughters! I don't care! I don't care! I don't care!" Thranduil huffed and sat back in his throne.  
  
"Father, I was in Imladris." Legolas repeated himself again.  
  
"Oh, that's right. Go to your room." Thranduil waved him off.  
  
His guardsmen gave Legolas a look of sympathy on the way out.  
  
"Elves these days. You know, when I was growing up I never would have done anything like this at all!"  
  
"Sire, may I remind you of the time you snuck out and went to visit your wife?" The guardsmen on his left said quietly.  
  
"No, you may not!" Thranduil sighed and leaned back into his throne.  
  
~ 


	20. XX

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
Nuquer and Flora followed Nilhisie, Losenov and Celebfaug down the hall. They had 'accidentally' taken a wrong turn and were now headed towards Legolas's room instead of their own.  
  
"What if his father comes in?" Flora asked as they all piled through the doorway.  
  
"We'll take complete blame." Nuquer closed the door and the group rested on Legolas's over-large bed.  
  
"I've never done anything like this before." Flora looked around at the exquisite room.  
  
"Like what?" Nilhisie asked her.  
  
"Against what I've been told. I always do what I am told, and I've gotten so sick of it. I want to do what I want to. I want to disobey orders once in a while." Flora smoothed out a wrinkle in Legolas's bed.  
  
"Well, no worries about that. You're hanging out with us now. You'll get your fill of trouble." Losenov laughed.  
  
~  
  
Legolas headed to his room, frowning to himself. Did his father ever stop to listen? He didn't think so.  
  
Legolas opened his door to find his friends all sitting on his bed, waiting for him.  
  
"I didn't know you guys were in here. I though you all went to your rooms." Legolas smiled as he closed his door behind him.  
  
"We wanted to keep you company while your father confined you to your room." Nuquer smiled and hugged Legolas, hoping to make him feel better.  
  
"Well I thank you guys and as you guessed, I've been sent to my room." Legolas laughed at his friends good guessing.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Nuquer picked up the drawing of herself from Legolas's bedside table.  
  
"It's you." Legolas felt slightly embarrassed at having Nuquer find that.  
  
"It's really good. I never knew you could draw so well." Nuquer noticed how identical the picture was to herself.  
  
"I don't draw much, only when I get inspiration." Legolas  
  
~  
  
"Elladan, we are training in a few minutes, come on!" Makathen nudged Elladan from his uncomfortable position on the hard floor of the training house.  
  
"Huh?" Elladan looked around him. He stretched out his stiff muscles and pushed the hair out of his face. "What are we doing today?"  
  
"Erestor is going to start us on archery I believe." Nivrim answered.  
  
"I feel horrible." Elladan moaned and slowly got dressed.  
  
"You will the first few nights you sleep on this floor. It's supposed to help warriors get used to sleeping on the ground during battle and hunting." Eloden explained, though he doubted he or the others wold be a sore as Elladan was, who had slept on a particularly comfortable bed all his life.  
  
"That's for sure." Elladan agreed and followed the others out the door.  
  
~  
  
Thranduil sat in his throne, still, thinking about what he had witnessed.  
  
"You don't think Legolas really loves that girl do you?" Thranduil asked his guardsmen.  
  
"Well sire, your son has always been known as a charmer of the ladies, though he never expressed more than a fling or so with them. Yes, to answer your question I believe he likes Nuquer far more than any others, though I wouldn't say love yet, though it's frighteningly close." The guardsmen answered truthfully.  
  
"What do I do if he wants to marry her? She is not of Mirkwood. She's not even of Imladris or Lothlorien! She's a nobody from no where!"  
  
"It could be worse, sire, she could be human."  
  
"Oh don't even say such a dreadful thing." Thranduil turned away from the guardsmen and that idea.  
  
"By the way, who was the other girl with my sons friends? I don't recognize her."  
  
"That was Nuquer's sister, Flora. I believe she and Nilhisie might be together, though I am not sure."  
  
"Just what I need, sisters running around getting my son and his friends all excited, dreadful really."  
  
"Yes, sire, though that is not her blood sister."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"The girl, Flora, is human."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yes, Nuquer was raised by her family and the two think of each other as blood sisters."  
  
"Why this, why now!" Thranduil threw up his hands in exasperation.  
  
"It's all right, your Highness, she seemed nice enough."  
  
~  
  
Elrohir and Ven spent the rest of the evening together, though Ven was still reserved and feeling the guilt well up inside her every moment until she felt like she would bust.  
  
"Ven, let us go eat now. You look like you could use some food." Elrohir stood and descended down the Talon.  
  
"You're right, I suppose." Ven followed Elrohir down but was not prepared for the sight that greeted her.  
  
"Orophin!" Ven was surprised by his sudden appearance.  
  
"Hello Ven, Elrohir." Orophin nodded curtly.  
  
"Hello." Elrohir nodded back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ven asked giving him a warning look and praying inside that Elrohir would not figure it out.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to walk with my friends to dinner, that is all." Orophin smiled. Ven nodded and followed him and Elrohir to the eating area.  
  
~ 


	21. XXI

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
Ven sat between Rumil and Elrohir through dinner and across from Orophin who she couldn't help but stare at during most of the meal. The realization was hitting her full on of what she had done. She couldn't believe she had let him talk her into doing that! How could she be so stupid and heartless to Elrohir! She made up her mid to tell Elrohir of what happened after the meal, he deserved that.  
  
"Elrohir I need to talk to you." Ven pulled Elrohir away from Rumil and Haldir.  
  
"Sure, what's wrong?" Elrohir asked as he followed her through the trees.  
  
"It's something I need to tell you about. After you left, well actually toady, earlier, before you came, I was talking to Orophin." Ven stopped in a small clearing and turned to face Elrohir.  
  
"Yes?" Elrohir suddenly had a horrible feeling in his stomach.  
  
"Somehow he talked me into, um, having sex with him." Ven couldn't look at Elrohir's sad eyes.  
  
"You what?" Elrohir asked in disbelief.  
  
"I'm so, so sorry Elrohir. He was talking to me and it- I'm sorry, there is no excuse." Ven stopped herself from going on.  
  
"I, I don't know what to say."  
  
"You don't have to say anything and I know this won't mean much but I'm more sorry about this than anything ever before, I mean it." Ven pleaded with Elrohir.  
  
"I'm sorry, I need time to be alone right now. I think we'd better break this off now. I think it will do us both good to be apart for a while." Elrohir said quietly before turning to go.  
  
Ven wanted to call out to him but Elrohir held up his hand before she could say anything, "Not right now Ven, I'm leaving."  
  
"At least tell me your coming back." Ven called after him.  
  
"I don't know Ven, I don't know." Elrohir answered before he disappeared into the trees.  
  
~  
  
Elladan and the other young elves followed Erestor out into the woods surrounding Rivendell for their training.  
  
After an hour of various forms of archery practice Erestor was feeling annoyed with his students short attention span.  
  
"Elladan, have you left your brain back in the house?" Erestor asked after Elladan's tenth missed shot.  
  
"I'm sorry Erestor, it's my brother." Elladan apologized.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask where he was gone to." Erestor walked closer to Elladan so that they wouldn't be calling to each other over a distance.  
  
"He's gone to Lothlorien to visit a friend. He won't be training with us any longer." Elladan said angrily and let another arrow fly.  
  
"Maybe you should calm down before you practice shooting again. I don't want to have anyone in the infirmary with an arrow lodged uncomfortably in their body, please." Erestor took the bow from Elladan and set it on the ground. "You're distractions seem to have spread to the others as well." Erestor nodded towards Eloden who was trying to dislodge an arrow from an unhappy tree.  
  
"I'd better go help before the tree makes him a meal for the vultures." Erestor started off to help Eloden.  
  
Elladan let his thoughts stray to his brother who must be happy in Lothlorien with Ven right now. Elladan almost wished for a moment he too could be there. Then a feeling in his gut made him think that his brother might not be all that happy, strange really, he and his brother had always felt each other's pain and happiness in themselves throughout their lives.  
  
~  
  
Elrohir packed his bags quickly and found his horse grazing in a large field. He mounted and sped out of Lothlorien without saying good-bye to anyone.  
  
~  
  
"This truly is very boring if I do say so." Celebfaug yawned from his perch in Legolas's chair by his fireplace.  
  
"I know, but my father was smart enough to set guards outside my door and my window, seems he learned from last time." Legolas took note of the two unhappy guards standing out in the rain under Legolas's balcony.  
  
"No problem, we'll just create and aversion and then you sneak out and it'll be all good." Nilhisie stood and walked over to the window.  
  
"Hey! Guards!" The guards turned and looked up at Nilhisie, who was not supposed to be in Legolas's room. "Look over there!" Nilhisie pointed off in the distance. One guard immediately looked but the other was smart enough to give Nilhisie an evil eye and call for the guards outside Legolas's door to remove him from the room.  
  
"Well done Nilhisie, I couldn't have done better myself." Losenov shook his head as he and his brother dove under the bed to hide from being caught. Flora and Nuquer took Legolas's wardrobe and Nilhisie, outside the balcony doors.  
  
A knock on the door told Legolas that the guards had heard the call, "Prince Legolas, we must ask your friend to leave the room."  
  
"He doesn't feel like it at the moment, thanks though." Legolas called back and earned a giggle from inside his wardrobe. "Yes, sir." The guard called back and said no more.  
  
"That's is, they are going to let you get away with it?" Nuquer asked she stepped out of the wardrobe with tunic stuck to her foot.  
  
"Yes, they all feel bad for me right now." Legolas explained as the others came out of their hiding spots.  
  
"Nice view you have here, Legolas, never really noticed it before." Nilhisie commented as he came back in the room.  
  
"Thanks." Legolas rolled his eyes and the group went back to being incredibly bored.  
  
~  
  
Just a note: Elrohir will no longer be a part of this story. What?! Yes, I'm sorry that's right. Just like I dropped Maik (at least for a while with her) I'm dropping Elrohir but.he gets his own story now! That's right! His adventures after Lothlorien will get to be written in a new story coming out.um, I don't know when. But I'll let you know when that is ready. It will also be part of the Song For None series I'm writing. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I feel so special! 


	22. XXII

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
After a few minutes Elladan returned to his practice, a little more focused but still missing far more shots than an elf with his amount of practice and training should.  
  
"Elladan, please you're going to have to put your emotions aside when you train, and especially if you have to fight." Erestor begged of Elladan.  
  
"I know, I promise, tomorrow I'll be fine. I just need a day to sort out my emotions."  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget how young you are. I guess I've seen you grow up and forgotten you're still young." Erestor patted Elladan on the shoulder and left him alone for the rest of the day.  
  
~  
  
"Prince Legolas, you're father requests you, and your friends presence at dinner in one half an hour. I suggest your friends and yourself make yourselves presentable." The guard outside the door called in to the group.  
  
"Oh no." Legolas groaned and rolled lazily off his bed where he had been running his fingers through Nuquer's hair, which had made her very sleepy.  
  
"Oh my, I totally forget that we had to still go to out rooms." Flora suddenly sat up, and gave herself a little head rush.  
  
"We'll show you, Thranduil always puts guests in the same rooms." Nilhisie walked to the door and opened to see three guards standing, quite lazily, around the door.  
  
"Good even Nilhisie, Losenov, Celebfaug, and you maidens." The guards greeted as the five passed by.  
  
Nilhisie showed Nuquer and Flora to their rooms.  
  
Nuquer and Flora were granted connecting rooms, which made both very happy.  
  
"Nuquer, which dress should I wear?" Flora was having a sudden panic attack at the thought of being around so many elves at once. She was rushed into Mirkwood and had not even thought of it before. She felt slightly out of sorts around Nuquer and the rest, what would she do in front of most of Mirkwood!  
  
"Calm down, here you sit and calm your nerves, I'll pick out a dress. Nuquer sorted through the pile of clothes Flora had, thanks to Nuquer, and picked out a lovely light mint green dress and of course, matching necklace to go with it.  
  
"Beautiful Nuquer, thank you." Flora quickly changed into her dress and ran a brush through he loose hair.  
  
"Flora, dear, I think we need to do something new with your hair." Nuquer smiled as she pulled on a light pink dress.  
  
"But what?" Flora looked at her reflection in the mirror, she never usually paid much attention to her appearance, she didn't need to in a small town, there was no one to impress. But here in Mirkwood would be a different matter, she was the only human in Mirkwood and certainly that would give her more attention.  
  
"I'll braid it for you." Nuquer did a very simple style of braids in Flora's hair; she didn't want Flora to look as though she was trying to hard to fit in. And gave herself an almost similar hairstyle.  
  
~  
  
Legolas slowly walked into the clearing where many other elves were already gathered, he didn't see his father yet and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hi Legolas, I heard about you running off." Bragolfin appeared from behind a tree.  
  
"Um, yea, I went to visit a friend." Legolas smiled and went to turn but Bragolfin kept talking.  
  
"Who'd you go see? I heard you have a secret human lover somewhere." Bragolfin said boldly.  
  
Legolas was caught off guard, did this girl ever shutup?!  
  
"What!?" Legolas looked at her as though she had lost her mind.  
  
"Yea, you have some human some where that gives you what you want." Bragolfin crossed her arms over her chest, "That's really pathetic Legolas, you're a prince. You could have any maiden in Mirkwood, like me, and instead you go for some filthy human. Nice job, prince." Bragolfin turned and walked away, leaving Legolas gawking at her.  
  
"Hey, Legolas, wasn't that the girl that talks a lot?" Celebfaug asked as he arrived and saw Bragolfin's retreating form.  
  
"Uh, yea, and there's a rumour going around that I have some human girl somewhere 'giving me what I want'!" Legolas finally came back to his senses.  
  
"Good for you, you're getting more action than the rest of us around here." Celebfaug slapped Legolas on the back.  
  
"Celebfaug, you know that's not true. I have Nuquer." Legolas thought for a moment, "Wait, that came out wrong. I meant that I am with Nuquer, I don't use her, like that-"  
  
"I know what you meant." Celebfaug laughed. "Here she comes by the way and she is looking very gorgeous. You know Flora isn't so bad either." Both of the elves stared as Nuquer and Flora made their entrance into the clearing.  
  
"Hey Legolas." Nuquer gave Legolas a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and admiring the scene. "I could never get sick of these feasts and the dancing!" Nuquer gushed as fireflies flitting around lighting the happy faces of dancing and singing elves.  
  
"And there's no one better to share it with than you!" Legolas smiled as he dragged Nuquer out to dance.  
  
"Care to dance Flora?" Celebfaug asked. Flora blushed lightly and looked around, she doubted she could look half as graceful as the elves twisting and turning about in the evening sky. But, before Flora could answer the music stopped and Thranduil stood before his people, a proud and mighty ruler, but just and fair.  
  
"Good evening." Thranduil smiled out at the crowd, "Drink and be merry!" Thranduil held his chalice up to his people and they began their activities once again. This was the nightly ritual in Mirkwood.  
  
"Legolas, son, are you enjoying yourself?" Thranduil asked as he neared where Nuquer and Legolas were dancing.  
  
"Yes, thank you father, I am." Legolas smiled as he twisted Nuquer around in an artful circle.  
  
"Glad to here, Nuquer you look absolutely stunning this evening. Keep my son in line!" Thranduil smiled and walked away to mingle with the rest of the crowd.  
  
"He seems happy." Nuquer commented to Legolas.  
  
"He's obviously been in the wine cellar." Legolas laughed and the two moved about with the other elves in circle and spirals.  
  
~ 


	23. XXIII

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
Elrohir's part of the Song For None series is now uploaded! Check that out! Thanks to Lamoo and Good Charlotte Freak for your inspiring reviews!  
  
~  
  
Rumil and Haldir by just as Ven came flying out of the trees and towards her Talon.  
  
"Orophin." Rumil said as she flew by.  
  
"Come on." Haldir nodded and the two went to find their brother.  
  
Orophin was sitting on the ground sharpening some of his arrows when the two approached him.  
  
"Orophin? Have you seen Elrohir or Ven lately?" Haldir asked coldly.  
  
"The last I saw of the two was at dinner. Why do you ask dear brother?" Orophin looked up from his arrow at the two.  
  
"No reason, just we know that you did something, tell us now." Rumil stepped forward. Haldir grabbed onto Rumil's arm and halted him.  
  
"If he wants to tell us what happened, he more than welcome to. But if he feels that he can longer share with his brothers than he may now know that his brothers will no longer share with him, and when you need us most we don't promise to be there." Haldir glared at Orophin and walked off, dragging an angry Rumil with him.  
  
Orophin knew this was serious. He knew Haldir would only say that sort of thing if he really meant it. They had been very close when they were younger but something just seemed to happen between them all as they grew older. Orophin gathered his bow and arrows and headed towards Ven's Talon.  
  
~  
  
Flora watched as Legolas and Nuquer danced, they looked so beautiful. Just then a maiden walked up to her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Bragolfin, you must have just gotten here with Legolas and the others huh?" Bragolfin stood in front of Flora with her arms crossed.  
  
"Yes, I did. I-"  
  
"That's so nice of you to come and visit us here. I hope you enjoy staying here. And keep in mind, Legolas is a prince and sooner or later he'll realize that too. Don't keep thinking you'll be with him forever, you can't always give him what he wants!" Bragolfin sneered at Flora and stalked away. Flora wasn't quite sure what the girl meant and just sort of stood in a stupor until Nilhisie arrived.  
  
"Hi, Flora, how are you doing?" Nilhisie looked stunning in his green tunic and leggings, he had fixed his messy hair and had it pulled back into an intricate braid.  
  
"Uh, I'm fine." Flora couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous face, his eyes were dark blue and they seemed to stare right into Flora.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Nilhisie smiled, showing his perfectly straight, white teeth.  
  
"I'd love to." Flora gushed and let him lead her out into the clearing.  
  
Celebfaug and Losenov laughed as they saw Nilhisie lead Flora out to teach her how to dance as the elves did.  
  
"Oh, sure, he's good enough to dance with but I'm not!" Celebfaug laughed as he passed the two.  
  
"Oh, that's right, I'm so sorry!" Flora remembered Celebfaug's earlier inquisition on dancing.  
  
"That's alright, I'll let Nilhisie have this honours this night." Celebfaug smiled at the two and moved away.  
  
~ 


	24. XXIV

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
Just wanted to say sorry, in the last update I told you Elrohir's part was up but didn't give you guys the name, silly me! It's Not So Long. Read his part, it's going to be interesting, very interesting!  
  
~  
  
Ven sat on her bed, she didn't know what to do next. Should she go after Elrohir? No, he obviously needs some time alone. She'd wait for a while and then go to Rivendell to see if he returned home or not. Ven sighed and lay down into her bed. Then remembered her earlier activities that day and felt disgusted. She tore the bedding off of her bed and threw it into a pile in the corner, she'd just burn it than ever sleep on it again. She grabbed her other set of bedding and spread it over her bed again. There, that's better.  
  
"Ven?" Orophin's voice called from below. Ven stopped, she didn't want to see him, and yet a part of her did. What to do!  
  
"Yes?" Ven looked down below her to see Orophin climbing up to her Talon. No! She though but decided it couldn't hurt to have him come up. She was absolutely not doing anything with him, at all.  
  
"Are you ok?" Orophin smiled at her as he stepped onto her Talon.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" Ven forced and smile and crossed her arms over her body, she felt as though she wasn't wearing anything, she was exposed, and she hated that feeling.  
  
"You were crying. I saw Elrohir leaving. Did he find out what happened?" Orophin asked quietly in case any prying ears were listening.  
  
"No, I told him what happened." Ven said much to Orophin's shock.  
  
"You told him?" Orophin repeated.  
  
"Yes, Orophin, some elves do that. They tell others when they have down wrong as an attempt to try and make it better. I didn't want to lie to him and I couldn't look at him the same knowing what we had done!" Ven fumed at Orophin.  
  
"Well, it fixed the problem didn't it?" Orophin asked moving towards Ven.  
  
"No, Elrohir left and we are no longer together, that didn't fix anything!" Ven retorted.  
  
"But, you still have me. That's a good thing. I'm not going to leave you and run off like Elrohir did, Ven, I really like you. I want to be with you. He obviously didn't love you enough to stay. But I'm here Ven, and I won't leave you." Orophin put his hands on Ven's arms and looked into her eyes.  
  
Ven wasn't sure if she should believe what he was saying. She wanted to believe, with all her heart she wanted to believe it. She needed someone to be there for her. And now Elrohir was gone.  
  
~  
  
"I've never danced so much in my life!" Nuquer smiled as she and Legolas took a break from dancing and he poured her a glass of Mirkwood's finest wine.  
  
"Oh my, that is delicious, and strong!" Nuquer smiled after she took a little sip of the wine.  
  
"I know, I picked the strongest one. I was hoping you'd get tipsy and then I could take you back to my room and take advantage of you." Legolas smiled mischievously at her.  
  
"You cad!" Nuquer laughed and took another sip, "Though I think it might work, this is some strong wine!" Nuquer joked.  
  
"Here let me get you another glass, one that's less potent." Legolas offered and exchanged Nuquer's glass with another weaker wine.  
  
"That's better, thank you kind sir." Nuquer smiled and happily drank her new glass.  
  
"From cad to kind sir in only seconds. It must be a record." Legolas said as he poured himself a glass and the two toasted.  
  
"Oh, look at my little sister, out there dancing with Nilhisie." Nuquer smiled as she watched Flora laugh at some comment Nilhisie had just made.  
  
"I do believe that he is quite taken with her. Such an accomplishment too, Nilhisie has always been something of a ladies man." Legolas smiled at Nuquer, knowing she'd be happy that little Flora had managed to grab Nilhisie's attention for more than a single night. "Though I know a few she- elves that will not be happy about that." Legolas raised his eyebrows.  
  
"He won't leave her as soon as some other maiden comes along will he?" Nuquer asked.  
  
"He has never shown more than a passing interest in any other girl he has ever meet. Since the first moment he saw Flora I could tell he liked her. This is for real, I don't think you'll have to worry." Legolas wrapped his arm around Nuquer and kissed her on the cheek. "See, look, we might even have to break something up out there!" Legolas nodded as Flora and Nilhisie 'stumbled' over a root and were know pressed firmly against each other.  
  
Nuquer felt her usual sisterly protectiveness come over her but Legolas held her back. "Wait a minute!" He whispered in her ear. The two watched as Nilhisie planted a sweet kiss on Flora's cheek and Flora turn a brilliant shade of red.  
  
"I wanted to dance with her, look at that cad out there, he stole my girl." Celebfaug laughed as he joined Legolas and Nuquer looking on at Nilhisie and Flora.  
  
"Looks like you've got quite a competition to put up with now." Legolas agreed.  
  
"Me, competition again Nilhisie? Yea, that'll be the day. I'm not even going to try. Besides he's never had more than a passing interest in any other maiden, I'll leave him to his bliss." Celebfaug smiled and took a drink from Nuquer's unwatched glass.  
  
"I told you not to worry." Legolas nudged Nuquer and grabbed her glass from Celebfaug, "If you don't mind."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I promise I not trying to steal your girl but she just seems to be attracted to me." Celebfaug winked at Legolas as he pulled Nuquer out into the group of dancing elves. Legolas watched as Nuquer and Celebfaug made their way threw the crowd to dance near Flora and Nilhisie.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood." Bragolfin was once again at Legolas's side, sneering. "Are you watching this?" She deplored.  
  
"Watching what?" Legolas asked as politely as he could manage.  
  
"Your little human dance with Nilhisie, or is she just giving you and all your friends everything she's got?" Bragolfin demanded.  
  
"Bragolfin, Flora is not my girl. She's not anyone's girl in the way that you are thinking. I'm with another maiden anyways. You need to stop listening to rumours and start asking people directly when you hear these kind of things!" Legolas hissed at Bragolfin. The she-elf was a little taken back by Legolas's sudden outburst.  
  
"Well then, who is this other girl that you have? Is she human too?" Bragolfin would not let Legolas bear her at her own game.  
  
"No, she is an elf, and she is from Dol Amroth. If you kindly move I want to go speak to her now." Legolas walked past Bragolfin, though not before he caught her death glare.  
  
~ 


	25. XXV

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
Legolas laughed to himself as he made his way over to Nuquer.  
  
"I saw you talking to Bragolfin, or really her talking to you." Celebfaug smiled, he knew how much Legolas 'adored' being around Bragolfin.  
  
"She was busy accusing me of using poor Flora to 'get what I wanted' and all that good stuff." Legolas shook his head, that girl had some strange notions.  
  
"Really, and what exactly does Prince Legolas of Mirkwood want that he can't possibly get from a she-elf?" Nuquer grinned cheekily at Legolas.  
  
"Well, I have no idea because whatever this Prince Legolas wants he can surely get from an elf from Dol Amroth, you know how those elves play!" Legolas ducked a slapped aimed for his head and laughed at Nuquer.  
  
"Yes, those Dol Amroth elves they really are something aren't they? Not at all like the dancing wood-elves of Mirkwood who have nothing better to do than dance around and get tipsy on wine, by the way where is that wine I want some. I believe I have lost all interest in staying sober the rest of this evening." Nuquer looked around after her ramblings. Legolas laughed at Nuquer's strange antics and got her another glass of wine.  
  
"Does this mean I get to do what I originally planned?" Legolas winked at Nuquer and ran his fingers up and down her arm.  
  
"I don't know, that might be inappropriate." Nuquer turned away, though had a coy smiled on her face.  
  
"How about I behave the rest of the evening, then do I get a little present?"  
  
"Why would I want you to behave? Go wreck some havoc and we'll see what needs to be done with you afterwards!" Nuquer laughed and nearly spilt her wine on her dress.  
  
"I believe you, Nuquer, are already a little tipsy."  
  
"Don't get fresh with me, prince, I know you're game." Nuquer snorted and realized, yes she was definitely a little tipsy.  
  
"Oh, you're cute when you're tipsy. I should get you drunk more often."  
  
"I am not drunk, I am tipsy, major difference there buddy." Nuquer winked and grabbed onto Flora as she came over. "How are things going with Nilhisie?" Nuquer asked.  
  
"It's wonderful! Just magical, Nuquer, this has been the best night of my life!" Flora gushed to Nuquer, her face was lit with happiness. Legolas himself couldn't help and smile at her enthusiasm.  
  
"Wonderful! Simply splendid, marvelous darling!" Nuquer was now waving her glass dangerously around.  
  
"Nuquer, sweetie, you are trashed." Flora laughed at her sister's mood.  
  
"You've seen her like this before?" Legolas asked, he was rather enjoying the show.  
  
"Twice, it's really funny, until the next morning." Flora laughed along with Legolas. "She'll be good for another hour, and I promise it'll be a funny one then, get her to bed." Flora advised and headed back towards Nilhisie.  
  
"Will do." Legolas nodded and turned back to where Nuquer was leaning against a tree and having quite the conversation with it.  
  
"Nuquer, hunny, I'm over here." Legolas turned Nuquer around to face him.  
  
"Oh! There you are! I thought that was you! No wonder you wouldn't answer!" Nuquer giggled and went for another glass of wine.  
  
"No, no, that's enough for one night, let's dance." Legolas moved Nuquer away from the wine and back to where Losenov and Celebfaug were dancing with each other, obviously victims of to much wine also.  
  
~  
  
Elladan let an arrow fly across the woods. He heard it hit the designated target with a soft *thwack*. Elladan smiled and peeked his head up from his hiding position.  
  
"Ow." A voice moaned from where the arrow had flown. "You got me." It was Nivrim.  
  
"Where did I hit you?" Elladan called daring to look out a bit further.  
  
"Right in the britches!" Nivrim groaned and pulled the arrow from the seat of his leggings, "Oh, that's jolly good. Now my butt is all sticky!" Nivrim tossed the honey coated arrow to the floor.  
  
The four elves were playing a game that involved unsharpened arrows and lots of honey. It was great for practicing for a hunt.  
  
"Sorry, I was just practicing aim, where's your partner? He didn't warn you." Elladan called to Nivrim, whose partner was Makathen.  
  
"Who knows!" Nivrim looked around behind him and didn't see his partner.  
  
A snicker came from the trees above and gave away Makathen's hiding place.  
  
"I couldn't help it. I saw him aiming for your bum and thought it might be funny, and I was right!" Makathen leapt down from the tree smiling.  
  
"Thanks, you're a real partner, remind me not to go hunting with you!" Nivrim's mood lightened.  
  
"Where is Eloden, he was supposed to be here by now." Elladan said about his own partner. Just than an arrow came flying through the branches of Makathen's hiding tree and splattered itself all over the front of Nivrim.  
  
"Oie! That ruddy well stinks!" Nivrim let the arrow fall to the ground and he desperately tried to remove the sticky honey from his tunic, but the honey had no avail.  
  
"Well, luck seems to fortune the sweet now doesn't it Nivrim?" Eloden asked as he stepped out of the bushes, "I was aiming for Makathen too." Eloden looked disappointed. Though Elladan had a feeling that Eloden had not mis- aimed, he was a very good shot.  
  
"We'd better head in. Erestor doesn't want us up late anymore, 'it's not good for practice!'" Eloden mimicked Erestor lecturing them earlier about proper training.  
  
"Yea, you're probably right, let's head in." Elladan and the others agreed.  
  
Though Makathen couldn't resist 'accidentally' letting Nivrim stumble into a large pile of pine straw that stuck to his rear.  
  
~  
  
Ven lie in bed looking up at the stars, why did this have to happen to her? What did she ever do to deserve something like this? A little voice in her head screamed that she was a cheating hussy who deserved no better. And she believed it as she rolled over and saw Orophin lying next to her, asleep with a look of complete satisfaction on his face. She deserved the worst, where was Elrohir?  
  
Ven didn't even bother to move as Orophin rolled over and his hand fell across her still nude body. She just sighed and tried to think of happier times.  
  
~  
  
"Nuquer, I think I'd better get you back to your room now." Legolas laughed as Nuquer began to stumble a little during their dance.  
  
"And what are you planning on doing once you get me back there?" Nuquer said suggestively as Legolas lead her away from the festivities.  
  
"I was planning on ripping your clothes off and having wild sex." Legolas laughed along with Nuquer.  
  
~  
  
Bragolfin watched as Legolas lead Nuquer off into the trees. My that girl must be giving Legolas a whole lot, she didn't even bother to keep her hands off him until they were alone. Legolas must be the show off type.  
  
Bragolfin watched as Legolas placed his hand right over Nuquer's butt and the two disappeared into the trees. That elf is such a skank, and Legolas isn't much better.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer stumbled on the way out of the dancing area and grabbed onto Legolas's arm to keep herself steady.  
  
"Watch it there!" Legolas pulled Nuquer back towards him, accidentally grabbing her butt in the process.  
  
"Whoa, there tiger, don't get feisty with me!" Nuquer gave Legolas a little slap on the arm just before she broke down into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Sorry about that." Legolas apologized.  
  
"That's ok, I kind of like it." Nuquer brushed the action off.  
  
"We'll then I'll just have to do that more often."  
  
"After you two get a room." A voice finished for him. Legolas turned and faced his father.  
  
"Hello, father, how are you?" Legolas felt a bit awkward carrying the more than a little tipsy Nuquer back to her room and after what his father just heard, though it could have been a lot worse.  
  
~ 


	26. XXVI

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
"I'm fine Legolas, I see that Nuquer is not so." Thranduil raised his brow at the sight of Nuquer, more than a little tipsy.  
  
"She's never had wine like ours before, seems to have taken quite the effect on her." Legolas smiled a little and gave Nuquer a little nudge in the side.  
  
"Good evening!" Nuquer greeted Thranduil after the few moments it took for her to realize just who he was.  
  
"It's alright son, I understand. Take her to her room." Thranduil smiled and walked off.  
  
What has gotten into him? He is being way to nice.  
  
Legolas watched his father waltz off before returning to the task at hand, "Ok Nuquer, let's get you to you room."  
  
"Cheeky fellow aren't you?" Nuquer wiggled her brow and stumbled forward, "Whoop!" Nuquer giggled as she tried to steady herself.  
  
"Legolas, Nuquer, where are you two going?" Nilhisie and Flora walked up from the party.  
  
"Nuquer's taken to the deep end has she?" Flora said with a glance at her very goofy sister.  
  
"'Fraid so, she is most definitely trashed." Legolas agreed.  
  
"Who are you calling trashed here?" Nuquer said very suddenly standing up and giving herself a headrush. "Oh, that hurt a bit." She grimaced and slide back down to the ground. Legolas grabbed her arms and hauled her back up.  
  
"You need some help?" Nilhisie asked, trying to hold back his laughter. Was this the same girl who earlier that evening looked so regal and refined?  
  
"I've got it, thanks though." Legolas smiled and led Nuquer to the main house and to her room.  
  
"Legolas, don't leave me please." Nuquer mumbled as she collapsed onto her bed.  
  
"I can't stay here." Legolas paused, he wanted to, he wanted to so much.  
  
"You can't leave me all alone, I'm frightened." Nuquer reached out for Legolas with her arm and Legolas couldn't resist.  
  
"There is nothing to be frightened of here." Legolas sat next to her and pulled her to sit up. Nuquer's body slumped over into Legolas's lap and he ran his fingers through her soft hair.  
  
"Yes, I saw them. I saw them. They are so big." Nuquer muttered and held onto the side of Legolas's tunic for comfort.  
  
"What's here?" Legolas looked down at Nuquer.  
  
"Them, don't leave me, you can't leave me." Nuquer turned and looked into Legolas's eyes pleadingly.  
  
"I won't leave you, not now, not ever." Legolas assured her.  
  
He kicked off his soft elven boots and scooted back until he was resting against the headboard of the bed. He pulled Nuquer over to him and she let her head rest in his lap. Legolas couldn't help but notice a certain part of his body was feeling excited by the closeness of Nuquer to it. Legolas took a deep breath, now was not the time for that.  
  
~  
  
Elladan watched as the other three elves silently feel into slumber. He had wanted to go down to the pond where the other young elves would be but Erestor had advised otherwise. Elladan turned over in sleep. He felt somewhere in him that his brother needed him, he was feeling hurt and angry. Elladan tried to push the feeling down but it wouldn't listen.  
  
~  
  
Ven sat alone, frustrated at her own weakness in her Talon all day. She still lie in bed when Orophin returned that evening.  
  
"You've not left the bed all day?" Orophin asked, surprised.  
  
"No, didn't feel like it." Ven answered truthfully.  
  
"You're not getting sick or something are you?" Orophin looked concerned, elves do not get sick.  
  
"I'm fine, just lazy today I guess." Ven stretched, she had not even bothered to properly dress and the sight of her body covered by just the thin blanket aroused Orophin, she was all his and Elrohir couldn't change that, he was gone.  
  
"Ven, I'm happy we are finally truly together, this is how it's meant to be." Orophin stripped himself of his tunic and leggings quickly and crawled into the already warm bed.  
  
"You think?" Ven asked.  
  
"All of Lothlorien knows we were meant to be together, you and I. It was written in the stars." Orophin pulled Ven to him and Ven did not resist, she let her body relax in his strong embrace.  
  
"Maybe, maybe." Ven whispered. Was this what she was really suppose to be? Orophin's? Maybe it was true, her and Elrohir were never meant to be together and now she was where she belonged.  
  
"You are mine now, Ven, forget the past and let's focus on out future together." Orophin encouraged.  
  
"You're right. The future, what will it bring?" Ven stared off into the stars in the distance.  
  
"Us closer together than ever. I love you and nothing will change that, you belong in my arms, I know that." Orophin kissed Ven's neck softly, it felt so.right all the sudden. Ven decided, Elrohir was gone, out of her life forever and now she would be Orophin's.  
  
~  
  
Legolas's head nodded to the side, he could tell Nuquer was already asleep, her breathing was steady and relaxed on his lap. He pulled the covers up over them and let his dreams take him to where he and Nuquer were one being, together in eternity. Only the morning light could tear him away.  
  
~ 


	27. XXVII

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
I just wanted to give you guys a quick note and say that I have the twin's ages WAY off. Yea, by like 2000 some odd years. They were born in 130 of the third age and this story started in the year 2998 of the third age, which makes them 2868. Just in case you really cared about that sort of stuff. I'm going to go back sometime and adjust their ages. Though Legolas in only 480 in this fic because he is said to be somewhere between 500-700 years old (during the War of the Ring) and this fic is about twenty years before FOTR. Sorry about all that next time I write a story I'll check historics first!  
  
~  
  
Flora woke the next morning in a state of confusion, she had forgotten where she was and looking around at the large room that was obviously not hers. Flora pushed the covers off her and noticed she was still wearing her nice dress, that's when the memories came flooding back. Flora smiled, she remembered every detail about last night, every single glorious detail.  
  
Flora stretched and walked over to the balcony that overlooked the beautiful Mirkwood forest. Flora could see all the way out to the Lonely Mountain in the distance. She sighed with happiness and went to see if Nuquer had awoken yet. She knocked lightly on the door that separated their rooms.  
  
There was no sound from within so Flora gently opened the door. There in Nuquer's bed sat Legolas with Nuquer's head resting in his lap.  
  
Legolas picked up his head as Flora walked in.  
  
"Oh, good morning." Legolas yawned and stretched out his stiff neck.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Flora asked smiling.  
  
"Hmm, no not yet." Nuquer raised her head from its resting-place and looked around. Her hair was a complete mess and she looked extremely tired.  
  
"Legolas slept in your bed last night Nuquer? Naughty, naughty, and you tell me to stay out of trouble!" Flora sat on the end of the bed.  
  
Nuquer looked up at Legolas, "Oh, well, I don't remember much about last night so."  
  
"It's ok, you got tipsy-"  
  
"Trashed." Flora corrected Legolas.  
  
"I did?" Nuquer looked a little embarrassed.  
  
"It's ok, you didn't embarrass yourself to bad, well except when my father saw us that was kind of bad." Legolas thought back.  
  
"Your father caught you two!?" Flora laughed.  
  
"Yea, right after I said something I didn't really want my father to hear too." Legolas's face flushed a little and he helped Nuquer to sit up.  
  
"Did I say anything?" Nuquer asked.  
  
"No, well actually last night when I got you here you started to say something about being frightened-that's why I ended up sleeping in here, you didn't want me to leave." Legolas recalled Nuquer's strange pleas from the night before.  
  
"Oh, I know what that is." Flora interjected, "Nuquer sometimes has nightmares about her parents."  
  
"Oh, yea, that's probably what it was." Nuquer nodded.  
  
"Nightmares?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I saw my mother get murdered in front of me, it was horrible. Sometimes I dream about it." Nuquer answered.  
  
"That's horrible." Legolas gave Nuquer a loving hug.  
  
"It's ok it happened a long time ago, I was only about thirty at the time." Nuquer smiled at Legolas, her mother's death used to bother her but she had grown older and was used to the fact.  
  
"What about your father?" Legolas was afraid to ask the question but decided it was worth a try.  
  
"I never knew him. My mother left him before I was born and took me to Dol Amroth." Nuquer shrugged.  
  
"Well, let's go get some breakfast then, shall we?" Flora changed the subject, she didn't like to talk about death of parents after her parents own deaths.  
  
"Yes, good idea." Legolas agreed the three trooped out of the rooms, still wearing their formal garb.  
  
~  
  
Thranduil sat waiting the arrival of his son and his guests.  
  
When Legolas and the two girls walked in Thranduil tried to smile but it just wouldn't come.  
  
"Legolas, my son, come have a seat next to me please." Thranduil gave all his might to trying to sound pleasant.  
  
Legolas looked back at Nuquer and Flora and gave them a 'I'm-in-trouble' look. Nuquer smiled though Legolas could see her sympathy and fear for him. Flora just kind of stood in a stupor, her eyes fixed on Thranduil who looked magnificent in his robes.  
  
Nuquer lead Flora by the arm to where Celebfaug and Losenov were already seated.  
  
"That's not good." Losenov whispered as he moved to make room for Flora next to him.  
  
"He's in a lot of trouble then?" Nuquer asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Yes, to say the least. I think Thranduil heard the rumours." Celebfaug looked down at his food and shoved it around on his plate.  
  
"Rumours?" Nuquer looked up.  
  
"Oh, that's right, you were trashed last night." Losenov recalled.  
  
"Was I really all that bad?!" Nuquer exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you were really happy, I'll say that." Nilhisie had come up behind Nuquer and joined in the conversation.  
  
"Hi Nilhisie." Flora smiled up at Nilhisie.  
  
"Good morning Flora, how are you?" Nilhisie smiled down at Flora and sat down across from her.  
  
"Yes, the rumours are that Legolas was at first with dear Flora here, and she was, well 'giving Legolas what he wanted, whenever he wanted' but then they changed after someone saw Legolas with you and now it's you're the one giving Legolas what he wants." Celebfaug smiled up at Nuquer who was a little shocked.  
  
"I'm what?" Nuquer finally asked.  
  
"You're Legolas's whore is what I believe people are saying." Nilhisie nodded.  
  
"Oh, ok then." Nuquer shook her head and looked up at where Legolas was listening to his father talk to him.  
  
~ 


	28. XXVIII

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
Hey everyone just wanted to share some information with you guys! There is a LOTR writing competition going on and it needs some more writers! If you're interested here's the link to the website, .  
  
~  
  
Legolas tried to listen to all his father was saying but a pair of dark green eyes with dark hair and a smile that could melt ice kept coursing through his mind. He as taken away by long fingers and a delicately curved neck under which a daringly low cut dress showed off just enough cleavage to make his mind wander. A soft material that covered her flat stomach and the hidden womanhood beneath. Long shapely legs and a firm behind. Legolas stopped daydreaming when his father repeated his name.  
  
"Are you listening to me?!" Thranduil demanded.  
  
"Yes." Legolas lied quickly.  
  
"No you aren't. Your mind is wondering to other things. Fine, I understand. Go to her." Thranduil turned back to his food and said not another word.  
  
Legolas was surprised, a weak spot in his hard father's heart? Could it be? Legolas smiled inwardly and raced down to join his friends.  
  
"You're out of trouble already?" Nilhisie asked in disbelief as Legolas kissed the back of Nuquer's neck as he arrived at the table with his friends.  
  
"Yes, apparently my father still has some heart left in him." Legolas smiled.  
  
"That's good to hear." Losenov smiled.  
  
Just then Bragolfin waltzed by staring at Nuquer with quite the look of a sneer.  
  
"That girl." Legolas shook his head as she passed, "We have her to thank for those rumours."  
  
"That's the girl that thinks I'm your whore?" Nuquer asked.  
  
"The one and only Bragolfin, the mouth of the woods." Legolas nodded.  
  
"Hmmm, interesting." Nuquer smiled to herself.  
  
"What is?" Legolas looked at Nuquer, spotting a familiar mischievous smile.  
  
~  
  
Elladan followed Makathen and Eloden through the trees that led down to the pond where the other elves were already assembled and in the water playing around.  
  
"Hey Aeglos!" Nivrim called from behind Elladan to a pretty she-elf who had just been drenched by her friend Nienor.  
  
"Nivrim, come on in!" Aeglos called back.  
  
"You like her?" Elladan asked the smiling Nivrim.  
  
"Yes, we're together, we have been for almost three years now." Nivrim smiled happily.  
  
"That's good for you. I almost had a girl but we decided things weren't going to work out." Elladan thought of Maik and suddenly wanted to see her again.  
  
"I'm sorry but, there are plenty of maidens right here that you have a good chance with. The maidens love a warrior." Nivrim winked and headed towards Aeglos.  
  
Elladan smiled, there were quite a few girls here, he had pretty good chances of liking one of them, and one of them liking him.  
  
~  
  
Ven followed Orophin down out of her Talon and to the ground where his brothers Haldir and Rumil were waiting.  
  
"Good morning Ven, Orophin." Haldir nodded to both, though Ven noticed that both of the brothers seemed agitated.  
  
"What do you want?" Orophin asked, he too sounded agitated.  
  
"Just coming to say hello, that's all, or are we not allowed to do that?" Rumil replied.  
  
"What is going on?" Ven interrupted before any of the brothers could say anymore.  
  
"Ven, we know what happened between you and Elrohir." Haldir answered.  
  
"Oh, that." Ven felt all the guilt come back to her.  
  
"Yes, and we know that Elrohir is gone, he left going south he could be anywhere by now." Rumil stated, still staring angrily at Orophin.  
  
"Your concern is not needed here, dear brothers. Ven and I are just fine." Orophin said sharply.  
  
"Really, we are. Everything is over now, it's done." Ven agreed with Orophin, she wasn't going to think about Elrohir anymore, that part of her had died when he left. She was with Orophin and that is all that matters.  
  
"That's good to hear, brother." Rumil said his last word with acid in his voice, he wanted to remind Orophin of the bond the shared as brothers and that he was not acting as a brother should.  
  
Orophin didn't bother to say goodbye but lead Ven off through the woods.  
  
"I don't like it." Rumil turned to Haldir after the two had left.  
  
"I don't either but there isn't anything we can do about it now." Haldir answered solemnly.  
  
"I just hope he knows what he is doing." Rumil shook his head and followed Haldir to the edges of the wood to stand their usual guard.  
  
~ 


	29. XXIX

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
Sorry about that link, sill FFN deleted it! If you want it just e-mail me at hexotu@yahoo. co. uk (ignore those spaces I did that so FFN wouldn't delete it!)  
  
Sorry about the delay in updates! But this is a good chapter so enjoy!  
  
~  
  
Elrond sat in his study waiting for Erestor and Glorfindel so they could discuss the usual weekly plans and events.  
  
"Lord Elrond?" Erestor came in the room looking a little shocked.  
  
"Yes?" Elrond stood to greet his most trusted counselour.  
  
"News has come from the Golden Wood." Erestor handed Elrond the paper.  
  
Elrond,  
Thought you would like to know that  
Elrohir has left the Golden Wood  
A few days ago and was headed  
South. I doubt you need fret  
Over this matter.  
Elrohir needs this time  
To experience the world,  
If something serious were  
To happen we will interfere then.  
Let us hope his adventures  
Teach him well.  
Lord and Lady Celeborn.  
  
Elrond read the message carefully. So his son has decided to go on a journey. Elrond smile and set the message on his desk.  
  
"What does it say?" Erestor asked as Glorfindel entered the room.  
  
"I heard there was news from the Lord and Lady Celeborn." Glorfindel nodded to both Elrond and Erestor.  
  
"Yes, Elrohir a has left Lothlorien and went South." Elrond smiled.  
  
"He has gotten himself into trouble?" Erestor asked concerned for the young elf.  
  
"Seems to be that way. But not so much trouble that it won't be a learning experience." Elrond's smile widened.  
  
"What has he gotten into?" Glorfindel asked, thoroughly amused.  
  
"I'm not sure but I will ask the Lady Galadriel for more details later. Do not tell young Elladan, this will be good for them both." Elrond turned back to the window to see out to the training fields were Elladan and three other elves were practicing with swords.  
  
~  
  
Legolas followed Nuquer, Flora, and Nilhisie out of the eating area and down to Mirkwood's famous wine cellar.  
  
"Look at all that wine." Nuquer commented staring awestruck at the multitude of barrels around them.  
  
"I think you had enough last night." Flora laughed.  
  
"True. What are we doing down here anyway?" Nuquer turned to Legolas.  
  
"Oh, nothing really. It was actually Nilhisie's idea." Legolas smiled at Nilhisie and Nuquer started to think something was up.  
  
Nilhisie smiled back at Legolas with the same knowing smile and then looked at Flora, "I wanted to ask Flora to be mine." Nilhisie took Flora's hand.  
  
"You mean you really want us to be together?" Flora was gobsmacked, she couldn't believe that this beautiful creature in front of her actually wanted to be with her.  
  
"Of course, I know we haven't known each other very long but I think that we'll have fun getting to know each other along the way." Nilhisie wrapped his arms around Flora.  
  
"I'm so flattered, I don't even know what to say." Flora stood shocked still.  
  
"Yes would be enough for me." Nilhisie smiled.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!" Flora exclaimed and hugged Nilhisie.  
  
"That was sweet." Nuquer smiled when the two were done.  
  
"I think so too." Legolas agreed.  
  
"To ban no one asked me to be there's like that. I don't even think any really officially asked me." Nuquer said crossing her arms and slipping a sly glance towards Legolas.  
  
"That reminds me, Nuquer, will you be mine?" Legolas turned Nuquer to face him.  
  
"Let me think about it." Nuquer replied with a coy smile.  
  
"You're just mean." Legolas laughed and grabbed Nuquer towards him.  
  
"Hey now, don't get fresh with me. I only kiss elves that I am with and I haven't said yes yet!" Nuquer playfully pushed Legolas away.  
  
"Say yes then so I can kiss you." Legolas raised his eyebrow seductively.  
  
"No." Nuquer turned her head away, "If you think that will work than.you're absolutely correct!" Nuquer turned and planted a kiss right onto Legolas's soft lips.  
  
"Hey, hey, break it up you two." Nilhisie joked and he led Flora towards the opening to the river.  
  
"It's beautiful." Flora breathed as she looked out onto the gently flowing river.  
  
"It is." Nilhisie whispered back into Flora's ear, "Just like you."  
  
~  
  
Okay, so it turned a little sappy in the end but that what happens when there is romance in a story! Just to clear thins up in case there are any questions. The part about Elrohir leaving and his part of that is a different story so you can read that there it's call and it is by me. Nilhisie and Legolas asked the girls to be there girlfriends, they weren't marriage proposals, I don't think they would say boyfriend/girlfriend in Middle Earth so I didn't want to use that. Later days! 


	30. XXX

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
Good news people! I'm beginning to tie this story in with Not So Long, YAY! If you haven't read that story then you might want to so you can get an idea of what is going on (it's also part of the Song For None series I have) and because there will be spoilers, oh no!  
  
And just a note, in the river runs into the cellar of the Mirkwood castle so that is the river they are at now.  
  
~  
  
Elladan easily blocked an oncoming blow from Eloden and stepped back to take a break when Erestor came out onto the field to announce they should retire early this evening, they would be going on a hunt tomorrow.  
  
The elves agreed and returned to their training house to wash and ready for bed. Elladan laid back onto the soft bed, his thoughts suddenly turning to Elrohir. Where was he? Elladan knew that he was supposed to be in Lothlorien but his mind kept telling him he wasn't. He stared into the darkness hoping that it would give him an answer to his question, where was his twin?  
  
~  
  
Legolas followed Nuquer out to the cold river. Nuquer waded a few feet into the cool water, letting it rapidly flow over her bare feet.  
  
Legolas wanted to push her into the water so bad he could barely control himself.  
  
"Are you going to join me or stand there like a coward?" Nuquer jested towards Legolas.  
  
"Why, good lady, you would want to go in that cold water on a cold day like this is really beyond me!" Legolas replied. He knew if he went in he would have to push Nuquer in further.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, it isn't that cold." Nuquer splashed water towards Legolas.  
  
"That's it, you're in trouble now!" Legolas stripped off his quiver and boots and headed into the cool water after Nuquer.  
  
"No!" Nuquer turned to run away from Legolas but he caught her in an instant and held her to him.  
  
"I should just throw you into the deep end right now!" Legolas threatened.  
  
"You wouldn't!" Nuquer squealed and tried to free herself from his iron grip.  
  
"Oh, but I would!" Legolas feigned that he would throw her but grabbed her back to him.  
  
"So, I see you two are having fun." A voice called out from the shore with an air of pride to it.  
  
Legolas turned to see Bragolfin standing there with two other elven maidens he had never met.  
  
"Why, yes we are." Legolas replied back, disappointed that Bragolfin had decided to show up right before he planned on placing a conveniently placed kiss on Nuquer's very inviting lips. Nuquer was obviously just as disappointed she stopped trying to struggle from Legolas's grasp and took up a surprising air of dignity about her.  
  
"Is there a reason you are here now, Bragolfin?" Nuquer drew out Bragolfin's name as though it were a word one would not like to hear in normal conversation.  
  
"Not really, just happened to be passing by and we heard someone's cries of protest," Bragolfin eyed Nuquer and continued, "but obviously you don't need any help." Bragolfin crossed her arms and stared at the couple in the water.  
  
Nuquer stared back before suddenly exited the water, "Legolas, I think I'd prefer to go inside and get warm, won't you join me? I could use some help with these wet robes, it might take some time before they dry and I need some help warming up." Nuquer smugly looked at Bragolfin and waited for Legolas to get out of the water and gather his belongings, before linking her arm around his and sauntering off.  
  
Bragolfin glared after Nuquer and stalked off with her friends, not wanting to admit hoe jealous she was of Nuquer being the one to have Legolas help warm her up and not herself. She thought bitterly to herself, If I can't have Legolas, I'll just go for the next best thing, his best friend.  
  
~  
  
Elladan didn't sleep most of the night but had horrible visions of Elrohir in some kind of mortal danger, the next morning Erestor came into the room to see an extremely ragged looking Elladan.  
  
"Elladan, what ails you?" Erestor went and looked at the young that he cared for more than he'd like to admit.  
  
"It's Elrohir, I fear for him." Elladan whispered to Erestor, not wanting the others to overhear.  
  
"Go talk with Lord Elrond." Erestor knew that Elladan needed to talk to someone of Elrohir and also knew that Lord Elrond had given specific orders not to tell Elladan of Elrohir's whereabouts.  
  
Elladan nodded and took off towards Lord Elrond's study, nearly running.  
  
Elladan reached the doors of the study in no time and flung them open.  
  
Lord Elrond sat in his high-backed chair; hands folded in his lap staring expectantly at Elladan. It never ceased to amaze Elladan that his father always knew when someone needed to talk to him immediately.  
  
"Yes my son?" Elrond motioned for Elladan to have a seat.  
  
Elladan sat in the nearest chair and began, "Father, I know Elrohir is in trouble."  
  
"How do you know this?" Elrond knew perfectly well that Elladan and Elrohir had been able to feel each others pain at random moments ever since they were very young.  
  
"Last night, I couldn't sleep at all. It's Elrohir, he's in trouble I know it!" Elladan stared at his father.  
  
"I know." Was all that Elrond said.  
  
Elladan felt very agitated with his father all the sudden, "Well!?"  
  
"I have spoken with the Lady Galadriel and he is fine." Elrond explained.  
  
"What has happened to him! Has someone hurt him!?" Elladan burst out, hi protective instincts flaring inside of him.  
  
"He is in Gondor. It seems he was somehow sold as a slave into a household and is being held there." Elrond left out the part that he too had wanted to rush off and save his son as soon as he had heard this news.  
  
"What! He is a slave now!?" Elladan was in shock at his father and Galadriel, how could they?!  
  
"He has not been hurt. There are three other slaves there who all seem to watching out for him." Elrond smiled helpfully at his eldest child.  
  
"Are you going to let this happen?!" Elladan stood suddenly, part of him wanting to listen to his father and the other part wanting to run off and save his brother as soon as he could leave.  
  
"He is in no danger as we see at the moment. He is enjoying the company of the other slaves and he is learning as are you." Elrond looked up at his son, "I trust you'll make the right decision." Elrond concluded.  
  
"What does that mean!?" Elladan called out to his father and Elrond stood from his chair and headed towards his private chambers.  
  
Elrond didn't answer.  
  
Elladan stormed out of the room. Glorfindel was waiting outside the door, "Think about training." Glorfindel said quietly as he entered the study and closed the door.  
  
Curse ancient elves and their ridiculous ways of teaching young elves!  
  
~ 


	31. XXXI

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
Elladan ran through the house to his own room, which he had not slept in since he started training. What was he going to do?! Elladan wanted to run after his brother, save him from the people who did this tom him but knew that his father and the Lord and Lady Galadriel would have done something if they wanted him to leave. He knew, it's one of those learning experiences that can only be taught by doing, not by listening. Elladan sat on his bed and stared out the window that overlooked the main part of Rivendell. Elves were going about their daily business, visiting, gathering fruits, singing, laughing. Elladan wanted to be a part of it, forget his training and his duty as the Son of Elrond. Forget it all. Except it wouldn't leave him. None of it would. Elrohir was always and foremost in his mind. His other half, his protector, his friend, his brother.  
  
Elladan knew what he had to do. He would have to finish training like the other elves, he would go on the hunts, practice his archery, practice his weaponry, he would go with the others and be their friends and, they would become his friends. Elrohir was on his own now. Elladan made a promise that he would go to his brother if he were away to long though. Never alone.  
  
~  
  
Legolas followed Nuquer back to her room, making sure along the way no one would catch them of course.  
  
"What are we doing?" Legolas whispered as they crept into Nuquer's hallway.  
  
"What do you think?" Nuquer answered and ran towards her door with Legolas close behind.  
  
"I don't know." Legolas closed the door behind the two and stared around. It was silent, of course it was! This was Nuquer's room.  
  
"Okay, safe!" Nuquer turned and smiled at Legolas. She was dripping wet and so was he, "Want to change into some dry clothes?" Nuquer asked.  
  
"That would be nice." Legolas nodded.  
  
"Well, I don't exactly stock on men's clothing but I found this bathrobe in here the other day." Nuquer handed Legolas the abandoned bathrobe that was obviously a mans.  
  
"Sure, you found it in here, or was it your secret lover?" Legolas joked and took the bathrobe, he knew who's it was.  
  
"Oh! You caught me! What am I to do now?" Nuquer feigned distress and pulled out a bathrobe for herself, "I believe I will join you in your bathrobe escapades." Nuquer smiled deviously.  
  
"You do that!" Legolas winked and disappeared behind the changing curtain to take off his wet clothes and slip into the warm bathrobe.  
  
Nuquer disappeared into her bathing area to change.  
  
Both emerged wearing the similar coloured bathrobes and smiles.  
  
"You look marvelous!" Nuquer laughed.  
  
"Simply stunning." Legolas replied with a little twirl to add to the effect.  
  
"Oh goodness, what would someone say if they walked in right now?" Nuquer wondered as Legolas grabbed her arms and started to swing her around in dance, "They'd think we were crazy!" Nuquer let Legolas dance her around the room.  
  
"Crazy in love!" Legolas corrected her.  
  
~  
  
Outside in the hallway Thranduil was on his way to speak with one of his counselors and happened to be going down Nuquer's hallway. He noticed wet footsteps along the floor, not just one pair but two. Thranduil shook his head and knew who it was, Legolas and Nuquer.  
  
He stopped momentarily outside Nuquer's door and heard the laughter coming from within; those two better not do anything they are going to regret later. Thranduil kept walking, he didn't have the heart to break up the merriment.  
  
~  
  
Ven and Orophin stood along the edge of Lothlorien.  
  
"There is so much out there to see." Ven whispered faintly.  
  
"I've never been out of the Golden Woods." Orophin confessed.  
  
"I've just been to Rivendell." Ven replied.  
  
"I want to go out and see the world but I don't want to leave home either." Orophin said sadly. "I want to go. I want to see Maik." Ven had thought about her friend earlier that day and had wanted to see her.  
  
"You should go." Orophin smiled down at Ven.  
  
"You think so?" Ven felt Orophin wrap his strong arms around her.  
  
"If that's what you want." Orophin answered.  
  
"You would let me go?" Ven was surprised; she had thought that after Orophin got her he wouldn't let her go again.  
  
"I trust you." Orophin kissed her head.  
  
"I'm going to go." Ven nodded.  
  
"I'll help you pack then." Orophin entwined his hand with Ven's and lead her back to her Talon so she could prepare.  
  
Haldir and Rumil had not been far away from their spot and heard the conversation between the two.  
  
"Do you think he really loves her?" Haldir asked Rumil after the two left.  
  
"Who knows." Rumil was still bitter with Orophin and wouldn't admit to anything.  
  
"I think he might love her." Haldir answered for himself.  
  
"Well, he is letting her leave." That was Rumil's agreement with Haldir.  
  
"Odd, and I though he was just using her. Think we should apologize?" Haldir looked and Rumil and knew immediately he was asking to much to soon, "Or maybe later." Haldir corrected himself.  
  
Rumil didn't say anything but turned back to his post.  
  
~ 


	32. XXXII

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
Ven rushed up to her talon and quickly packed only the necessities, it would only take a week to get to Maik, thank the Valar it isn't any longer. Orophin held her pack while she did one last check to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.  
  
"Ready?" Orophin smiled.  
  
"I believe so." Ven nodded and headed down.  
  
"I want you to use my horse, not one of the others." Orophin told Ven as the two headed towards where the horses freely grazed.  
  
"Orophin, you don't have to do that." Ven stopped and looked on at the small herd of horses.  
  
"I'd feel better just knowing. Besides, I don't need him." Orophin called to his horse and helped Ven on his back, "Be safe." Orophin leaned for one last kiss from Ven before sending her off.  
  
"I won't be gone to long!" Ven called to Orophin as she galloped off.  
  
Orophin watched her disappear into the trees before turning to see Haldir watching him, "It isn't polite to watch other without them knowing." Orophin said, not making a move towards or away from his brother.  
  
"I know but, then again everyone forgets their manners once in a while, don't they?" Haldir answered, not trying to sound smart.  
  
"Is there a reason you are here?" Orophin walked towards Haldir.  
  
"Yes and no." Haldir smiled.  
  
"Which is it?" Orophin was starting to get annoyed with his brothers' strange mood.  
  
"Just to see you and Ven together. You know some have doubts that you really love her." Haldir confessed.  
  
"I am aware and personally I don't care what others think. I know what I know." Orophin shrugged.  
  
"That's good for me to hear, I was hoping that you did love her and I think that you do as much as others oppose to it." Haldir sat down on a nearby rock to show Orophin that he had every intention of staying and talking.  
  
"Why don't they want use together?" Orophin asked, his walls now crumbled and his brotherly love slowly returning.  
  
"That I haven't figured out. But, I think it may because of Elrohir and all that business. Some think you are just using her to get back at Elrohir." Haldir moved over so Orophin could sit next to him.  
  
"Get back at Elrohir?" Orophin was confused, he had nothing against Elrohir.  
  
"Yes, it seems that people think you are jealous of him." Haldir smiled, he knew his brother was not jealous of Elrohir. If he were jealous of anyone it would be that outrageous human-child Estel that lives among elves and men.  
  
"I am not jealous of him though." Orophin said quietly. He couldn't understand this, he though people would be happy he and Ven were together.  
  
"I know that." Haldir confirmed.  
  
"Okay then." Orophin nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry that I doubted you Orophin." Haldir finally said it.  
  
"It's ok." Orophin patted Haldir's shoulder in reassurance.  
  
~  
  
Elladan left his room and headed back towards the training house, he would have to let his brother get out of this one alone.  
  
Makathen, Eloden, and Nivrim were all waiting for Erestor to lead them out on their hunt.  
  
"Hey, Elladan, where have you been?" Eloden nodded as Elladan entered the room.  
  
"I had to talk to my father. Where's Erestor?" Elladan didn't want to tell them about Elrohir.  
  
"He is supposed to be here-"  
  
"Now." Erestor smiled as he entered in behind Elladan, "Come on, let' get moving." Erestor grabbed his quiver and headed back out the door.  
  
The four followed after him wondering exactly they would be doing.  
  
~  
  
Legolas and Nuquer were still playing around in her room.  
  
"Got you!" Nuquer giggled as she nailed Legolas in the face with a pillow and he raced after her with another one!  
  
"I don't think so!" Legolas dived and tumbled on top of Nuquer onto her bed.  
  
"Watch it, sir, or I shall have to call for help!" Nuquer smiled and threw Legolas's pillow off the other end of the bed.  
  
"Really? Is this to naughty for you?" Legolas smiled and didn't bother to move off of her.  
  
"Oh, I'll show you naughty!" Nuquer replied with a small smile.  
  
"And what exactly does that mean?" Legolas was trying with all his might to keep his excitement down.  
  
"I don't know, I guess you'll have to find out now won't you?" Nuquer wrapped her arms around Legolas's neck and brought his face down to her.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and let Nuquer guide him to her. As they kissed Legolas entwined his hands in Nuquer's thick hair.  
  
They stopped for a moment and looked at each other.  
  
"I really want you but I know I should wait." Nuquer whispered, thinking it'd be best just to give into what her body was saying.  
  
"Don't rush yourself. When you're ready, you'll know." Legolas couldn't deny that he wanted her right now but was against pushing her even a little. He had never felt this way before about anyone and wasn't about to ruin their chances.  
  
"Valar it is hard to say no right now!" Nuquer moaned and let her head drop back onto the bed.  
  
"I could help if I got off you." Legolas sighed and reluctantly rolled off Nuquer and next to her.  
  
"Legolas," Nuquer rested her hand on Legolas's stomach.  
  
"What?" Legolas tilted his head so he could see her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~ 


	33. XXXIII

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
Ven rode Orophin's strong horse up to Maik's house. She stopped outside and smiled to herself, she had missed Maik more than she could have ever dreamed of.  
  
"Ven? Is that you?!" Maik had looked out the window when she heard a horse nearing her house. She couldn't believe her eyes!  
  
"Maik, I had to come visit you!" Ven leaped off Orophin's horse and ran to Maik.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you but yet very sad." Maik looked very troubled when Ven got close enough to see her.  
  
"Maik, my dear friend, what ails you so?" Ven could see sadness and regret in Maik's big eyes.  
  
"Come inside so I can explain." Maik grabbed Ven's hand and lead her to the door. Orophin's horse knew he wouldn't be needed for a while so took off towards an inviting field a little ways off.  
  
"Ven, I'm leaving for the Grey Havens." Maik told Ven as she sat down. Ven looked around at Maik's empty house. Most everything but two packs and little furniture were left.  
  
"Maik, why so early? You are so young." Ven looked up at her friend. Something inside of Ven stirred, something only the though or mention of the Grey Havens could arise.  
  
"I'm not meant to be here anymore. I've dealt with all I can. After I left Elladan and you guys I knew my time was up." Maik looked out her large kitchen window over the rolling hills and green grass before her.  
  
"But you still have so much to do." Ven said quietly, she couldn't argue with Maik, not when she herself wanted to leave these lands and go home as well.  
  
"There is no changing my mind. Believe me when I say that I though long and hard about this and in my heart I know it is right. I leave tomorrow for the Havens." Maik turned and looked at Ven. Ven sat silently staring at the floor. There was sadness in her face but also the light of intrigue.  
  
"Maik, you're right." Ven nodded.  
  
"Right about what?" Maik looked at her friend a sudden though crossed her mind, "I shouldn't have said anything! Ven, you have life left in you! Stay here, do not be influenced by my actions!"  
  
"I'm going too." Ven looked up defiantly.  
  
"What about Elrohir?!" Maik asked, she had not known of the trouble between the two.  
  
"He left me after I betrayed him. I was with Orophin but, after his horse returns without me he'll know that I am gone." Ven said quietly, the sea was calling her and she would obey.  
  
Maik just stood staring at Ven, she couldn't say anything. "We will travel together."  
  
"I'm going to send Orophin his horse back. I am sad about leaving him but he'll understand. I will be happy to see him again some day." Ven walked to the door and whistled for Orophin's horse.  
  
"What about Elrohir? He'll want to know." Maik knew that Elrohir would always have feelings for Ven and would want to know if she had left Middle Earth.  
  
"I'll write Orophin a message and tell him to tell Elrohir." Ven decided and had to search Maik's horse for some scrap parchment and ink.  
  
Orophin,  
I'm so sorry to write this  
to you. I am leaving for the  
Grey Havens tomorrow. I  
will remember you and miss  
you. Tell Elrohir I am gone  
I will be happy now, Maik  
is with me.  
until we meet again  
in many long ages to pass,  
Morhrivewen.  
  
Ven signed her full name as she usually never did, "There I wrote him a note." Ven tied the note to Orophin's horse and sent him off home.  
  
"We can leave tonight if you wish?" Maik didn't want to wait until the morning.  
  
"Yes, let us go." Ven agreed and the two took only a few minutes to prepare to leave.  
  
Two tall, slender figures disappeared into the evening sky never to be seen again in Middle Earth but always awaiting their friends in the Valinor.  
  
~  
  
"Nuquer!" Flora knocked loudly on Nuquer's door.  
  
"Oh! Hide!" Nuquer pushed Legolas off her bed and motioned for him to crawl underneath it.  
  
"Come in!" Nuquer called and stood at the foot of her bed trying to look casual.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you! Anyways, there is a feast tonight in honour of- well I can't remember, something, help me pick out a robe to wear! I have to look simply smashing tonight! I think Nilhisie likes blue, pick something blue!" Flora exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Slow down! Of course I will help you pick out a robe!" Nuquer followed Flora over to her wardrobe as Flora flung the doors open and started pulling out the very few blue robes Nuquer had.  
  
"What is wrong with you?! You have no blue!" Flora sighed and head towards her room through the door that connected the two.  
  
"Maybe I'm not fond of blue, red is a much prettier colour anyways." Nuquer sighed as she followed Flora into her room, nearly forgetting the hiding Legolas.  
  
"What about this one?" Flora held up a lovely deep royal blue robe.  
  
"Stunning." Nuquer agreed it was a very pretty robe, if only it were burgundy than it would be so much prettier.  
  
"But what under-robe?" Flora started picking through her multi-coloured under-robes.  
  
"What about this one?" Nuquer held up a very small pale blue one.  
  
"But that one will hardly be visible it's so low cut." Flora looked at the dangerously low cut neckline.  
  
"Exactly. It's extremely low cut and your dress is pretty low cute, don't be afraid to show some skin, as long as you aren't falling out it's okay." Nuquer smiled, knowing very well that Nilhisie would adore the outfit.  
  
"Good idea!" Flora smiled at the thought of Nilhisie's face and, thoughts when he saw her tonight, "I'll just put it on right quick and you can fix my hair!" Flora smiled and shut the door.  
  
Nuquer wondered over to her own wardrobe and begun sifting through the robes.  
  
"Uh-hum." Legolas mumbled from under the bed.  
  
"Oh, sorry I nearly forgot you were under there!" Nuquer laughed as Legolas crawled out from under his bed.  
  
"Oh, thanks. Well I'd better go get dressed and I'll see you at the feast." Legolas gave Nuquer a kiss on the cheek, grabbed his clothes, tightened his robe and left.  
  
"Later." Nuquer smiled after Legolas and decided on a robe that would make his heart stop.  
  
~  
  
Hey all! I'm so mean, I know. Ven and Maik have left for the Valinor so that means no more of them! How horrible! But I'm not done with Orophin, Haldir, and Rumil yet so there's more to come with that! And of course dear Elladan, I wouldn't forget him. Just to give you a little for-warning, there aren't to many chapters left in this story! :O!! That's right! 


	34. XXXIV

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
Sorry about that little delay, with school starting soon I'm trying to finish all my summer assignments (so I procrastinated a little, sue me I'm a teenager). I promise that I will try to not do that again but who knows, this is going to be a tough year for me, wish me luck!  
  
~  
  
Orophin,  
I'm so sorry to write this  
to you. I am leaving for the  
Grey Havens tomorrow. I  
will remember you and miss  
you. Tell Elrohir I am gone  
I will be happy now, Maik  
is with me.  
until we meet again  
in many long ages to pass,  
Morhrivewen.  
  
Orophin reread the note that he had found tied to his riderless horse when he returned.  
  
"What's it say?" Haldir, their little difference now completely resolved and no longer spoken of, was taking watch with his brother.  
  
"It's from Ven, she and Maik sailed to the undying lands." Orophin turned and faced Haldir. Orophin was not surprised by the letter.  
  
"I'm sorry, Orophin. It is said you could not have had a better farewell but she will be happy their." Haldir comforted his brother.  
  
"I know that she will be at peace there. I am happy for her and I half expected her not to return. I will have to wait before I see her again though, it's to my time to go." Orophin folded the letter neatly and placed it close to his heart, where he kept it for the rest of his days on Middle Earth.  
  
Rumil, who does not forgive grudges so easily, wandered from his post to see Haldir and maybe forgive Orophin, who he had not spoken to for quite some time now and it was starting to toll on him.  
  
"Rumil, come here, there is no need to hide in the trees so." Haldir called as he noticed Rumil wondering quietly towards them.  
  
Orophin turned and smiled at Rumil, he had missed his brother more than he would have guessed.  
  
"Haldir," Rumil nodded, "Orophin."  
  
"Rumil, have we forgotten our differences yet?" Orophin asked.  
  
"Yes, let us put tat behind us and focus on the future." Rumil returned the smile and the two stood facing each other. Rumil gave in and embraced his brother, a rare and loving sign of brotherly affection, "I am sorry about Ven but it was right." Rumil added, which made the moment all the better for Orophin.  
  
"She is happy and now so am I." Orophin released his brother and the three walked into the woods together, brothers as they were before any of this happened. Maybe even closer.  
  
~  
  
Elladan sat tall and proud on his horse, following Makathen and Eloden.  
  
"We will stay here for the night and do the dreaded task of bonding and doing all that type of stuff." Erestor turned his horse to face the others.  
  
"Bonding stuff? Haven't we already bonded?" Nivrim asked from behind Elladan.  
  
"Yes, you are all friends but now it is time to become brothers to each other." Erestor smiled and gracefully leapt down from his horse.  
  
Elladan's heart had a little pang of remorse that his real brother wasn't there to share the experience, not even little Estel was here to share with. Elladan had not thought of the little human half-brother that had left them only a short time ago to return to his own people and be a ranger. He wondered how he was faring.  
  
"Elladan and Eloden you two will get camp ready. The rest go get water and firewood please." Erestor commanded and the group got on with the preparations.  
  
Erestor waited until the other two elves had gone off before coming over to where Elladan was getting out the small portions of food they had brought, "How are you doing?" Erestor asked quietly.  
  
"I think I'm doing all right. I know that Elrohir is not in any danger and I am dealing with the separation." Elladan admitted, there was no point in holding back what he was feeling, Erestor would guess correctly anyways.  
  
"That's good. You know, your father is right; this is good for the both of you, the separation from each other." Erestor smiled and patted Elladan on the shoulder. The elf would be all right, they were both strong as their father was when he lost his twin. They would both turn out fine in the end. Stronger than they were before and their bond as brothers ever strengthening.  
  
~  
  
The feast was prepared and most of the elves invited, and even those who weren't, were already assembled and eating their food when Nuquer and Flora arrived.  
  
Legolas and Nilhisie both stood side by side awaiting the arrival of the girls.  
  
Flora entered in front of Nuquer, eagerly looking for Nilhisie and soon spotting him striding happily towards her.  
  
"You are a picture of beauty my lovely Flora." Nilhisie kissed Flora's hand and caused her to blush a lovey shade on her cheeks, "Come, there is dancing to be done!" Nilhisie whisked Flora out to dance and Legolas came towards his lady.  
  
"Milady, you look beyond stunning, I can't even describe what I am seeing before me." Legolas stood taking in Nuquer, starlit silver robes and her dark hair that stood out so beautifully against the material.  
  
"I though you'd like this one." Nuquer smiled and took Legolas's arm as he escorted her around the feast, towards his father and several other very high ranking elves in Mirkwood.  
  
"Father, I wish to bring Nuquer by this evening to give our greetings to you and your guests." Legolas smiled proudly knowing that the elves did not recognize her and were wondering whom this beauty was.  
  
"Ah, I would like you all to meet my son Legolas's beautiful new lady friend, Nuquer." Thranduil waved his hand to introduce Nuquer who bowed her head very ladylike and respectfully at each of the elves.  
  
"Well, Legolas, what a lovely maiden in deed. Pray do tell what lands have you come from? I would venture to say Rivendell but a part of me says you are sent right from the Valar!" One of the elves closest to Thranduil smiled at Nuquer.  
  
Nuquer laughed at this, "Neither lands, my good sir, I come from Dol Amroth where I was raised by mortals." Nuquer was prepared for the reaction this received from the elves.  
  
"Mortals?! What an accomplishment for them!" Another elf laughed and raised his glass to Nuquer.  
  
"Legolas, be good to her, if you lose her I dare say you'll never get her back! There are more than a few elves that would snatch her away!" The first elf smiled at Legolas and he too raised his glass.  
  
"Thank you! If you'll excuse us there are a few others that we want to talk with. Enjoy the evening my good elves!" Legolas bowed to the assemblage.  
  
"Before you go, fair maiden, I am going to be bold enough to ask you for a quick dance later in the evening, it would do my heart happy." The first elf called to Nuquer.  
  
"Of course I will if you wish it!" Nuquer agreed and followed Legolas to where Nilhisie, Losenov, and Celebfaug where gathered.  
  
"You know what I find very funny about what just happened?" Legolas smiled at Nuquer as they walked away.  
  
"What?" Nuquer asked, taking in the dancing elves surrounding her.  
  
"The elf paying you all those wonderful complements and asking you to dance, that is none other than Bragolfin's father." Legolas laughed as he said this.  
  
"Really?!" Nuquer was surprised the good nature of the elf was nothing like that of his overbearing and snotty daughters, "Well that is interesting."  
  
~ 


	35. XXXV

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
Ahh, sorry about the delay in updates! Damn school and work! They are trying to kill me!  
  
~  
  
"Nuquer, I'm so jealous of your outfit tonight!" Flora whispered to Nuquer and she took a break from dancing with Nilhisie.  
  
"You shouldn't be, Nilhisie hasn't taken his eyes off you since you came in!" Nuquer smiled, the comment was true. Nilhisie had been awed by Flora's outfit this evening, it flattered her beyond compare.  
  
"Really?" Flora blushed and snuck a quick look towards Nilhisie who, was talking to Losenov and Celebfaug though looking towards Flora, "Oh! He is! This is so exciting! I think I'm falling in love Nuquer!" Flora gushed and clasped her hands together with a sigh.  
  
"Really? It just all seems to perfect!" Nuquer smiled as Legolas came back towards her though he wasn't smiling, "Legolas, darling, what's wrong?" Nuquer immediately turned her attention to the flaxen haired elf.  
  
"Bragolfin." Legolas sighed then looked at Nuquer with a small smile, "You called me darling."  
  
"Yes, I did didn't I?" Nuquer laughed she hadn't even realized it.  
  
"Is Bragolfin the one who though that Legolas was-um, well whatever she thought it wasn't pleasant." Flora waved her hand.  
  
"Yes, and now apparently she is moving in on Nilhisie." Legolas shook his head.  
  
"What?" Flora stopped smiling and stared at Legolas.  
  
"Bragolfin seems to think that she and Nilhisie should be together since I have Nuquer." Legolas rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm with Nilhisie though." Flora pointed to herself and looked a little confused and not to mention upset.  
  
"Yes, we all now that but Bragolfin won't accept that Nilhisie likes you and not her. Don't worry though, Bragolfin isn't someone to worry about." Legolas assured Flora who still looked stunned.  
  
"Ugh, I can't believe it. I finally find someone and what happens? Some girl is already trying to tear us apart!" Flora shook her head in disbelief, "But whatever, he's mine and she can just get her own." Flora waved her hand and headed back towards Nilhisie, on the way happening to notice Bragolfin was on her way too.  
  
"Hello, little girl." Bragolfin called to Flora before she had reached Nilhisie.  
  
"Excuse me?" Flora turned and looked at Bragolfin.  
  
"I was just saying hello, you know, being friendly." Bragolfin smiled, though it wasn't a pleasant one.  
  
"Well, hello and know I have to get back to Nilhisie." Flora turned to walk away before Bragolfin could say anything else but she was to quick.  
  
"That is so sad. Do you have to run back to him? It's like he owns you, it's sick really. Do you have to ask him permission before you do things?" Bragolfin sneered.  
  
Flora knew that Bragolfin was just trying to ruffle her feathers and she wasn't going to let it happen, fine she wanted to play games, she'll get a game.  
  
"Yes, I have to get back to him before he gets upset, I've been gone far to long!" Flora gave her best impression of being scared and used all her might not to sound sarcastic, "And I forgot to ask him before I went away!" Flora cringed and walked away.  
  
Bragolfin was left standing feeling that she had just been played, either that or Flora really was telling the truth, you never know those humans aren't the brightest.  
  
"Flora." Nilhisie smiled and immediately wrapped his arm around Flora as she walked back over to him.  
  
"I just heard that Bragolfin wants to be with you." Flora took a cup from Nilhisie's hand.  
  
"What?!" Nilhisie nearly spilled his own drink after she said this.  
  
"It's true." Flora smiled, good that was the reaction she wanted to see, repulsion.  
  
~  
  
"Nuquer, do you want to go somewhere quieter?" Legolas whispered into Nuquer's ear.  
  
"Yes." Nuquer smiled back, she knew it could only lead to things being alone with him but a part of her wanted that more than anything right now.  
  
Legolas took Nuquer's hand and lead her through the crowd of elves and towards his palace.  
  
Thranduil watched as the two walked out, "Oh dear." He sighed. The elf standing next to him, Bragolfin's father heard his comment.  
  
"Is something the matter?" He asked.  
  
"My son and Nuquer, they just left the feast." Thranduil took a sip of his wine.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" The elf wasn't quite sure what Thranduil meant.  
  
"Well, they have been together for a while now, I'm afraid they are taking their relationship to another more serious place now." Thranduil shook his head and put his goblet down, "I want to stop them but I know that it's their choice and experience is the best teacher." Thranduil sighed and turned back towards his people.  
  
"Oh, I think I understand. Well, I hope it all turns out all right; I would like to see the two of them stay together. She would make a fine queen." Bragolfin's father turned around to see his daughter stalking towards Nilhisie and Flora, "I hate to say this about my own daughter but Legolas doesn't deserve her."  
  
Thranduil gave a sideways look at the elf, not quite sure he understood.  
  
"I meant that he deserves better, sorry that came out wrong." Thranduil nodded at this, he understood now, "My daughter, Bragolfin, I'm afraid her mother ruined her."  
  
"How's that?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"Indulged her every wish. Now she is quite used to getting her way and every since her mother sailed away she has been horrible if she doesn't get her way. She was very upset when Legolas left for Rivendell, I was glad he left, and look he brought home that wonderful girl Nuquer and her sister whom I see Nilhisie adores." Bragolfin's father pointed to Nilhisie just as he planted a kiss on Flora's waiting lips.  
  
Thranduil smiled and nodded, Nilhisie was almost like a son to him, he was happy to see Nilhisie happy.  
  
"But now that Legolas is back I don't think Bragolfin has moved on." The elf shook his head in disapproval, "She just is hard at learning the ways of elves, I should send her to leave with humans." He rolled his eyes and turned away from the sight of the rest of the elves.  
  
~ 


	36. XXXVI

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
WARNING: This is the chapter with only just Legolas and Nuquer when they go off alone. This chapter will include sexual content, it is not going to be explicit it is not rated above "R". Think more romantic sex, kind of like those silly romance novels, it's sweet and consensual on both parties. If you don't want to read this then you can just skip this chapter, you won't miss anything just know that they do have sex in this chapter. I don't want any flames about this because I gave you fair warning! Thanks!  
  
~  
  
Legolas lead Nuquer back to his bedroom, in a hall all by itself. Neither were worried about being caught, no one was around.  
  
"I love your room, it's so beautiful." Nuquer looked at the richly furnished room and sat down on his luxurious bed.  
  
"It looks even better with you in it." Legolas smiled and closed and locked the door behind him.  
  
"Really? I rather like being in here." Nuquer smiled back and lay back on his soft bed.  
  
"Nuquer, I love you." Legolas lay on the bed next to Nuquer, he stroked the side of her face and kiss her lips.  
  
"I love you too." Nuquer sighed and pulled Legolas closer to her.  
  
"I never want to be without you." Legolas moved so his body covered hers and began to kiss her more passionately.  
  
Soon Nuquer felt her hands working their way up Legolas's finely woven tunic and exploring the curves of his upper body, she loosened his tunic and gently pulled it over his head.  
  
They two were now sitting up with Nuquer's legs wrapped around his sides.  
  
Legolas slowly worked his hands to the ties in Nuquer's robe and began un- working them, taking his time with each one.  
  
Nuquer leaned back towards his pillows and lay her head on his feather stuffed pillows, taking in the sweet scent of him.  
  
Legolas slowly stripped Nuquer's robe off of her, pulling it down towards him and exposing her soft chest. He kissed all along her neckline and all the way down to her navel, paying attention to all the parts of her than wanted it.  
  
Nuquer sighed with satisfaction as Legolas pulled her robe completely off her and pulled off his own leggings.  
  
He pulled back the covers and the two crawled underneath.  
  
Nuquer lay on her back while Legolas crawled on top of her and began to lavish her with more kissed and let his hands feel every part of her he'd never felt before.  
  
He went slow at first, taking his time and being careful not to hurt her but soon Nuquer was moving herself towards him with his every move and he dared to go a little harder.  
  
Both tried not to make too much noise but as they couldn't help but let out a moan or cry out each other's name every now and then.  
  
Legolas collapsed on to Nuquer and could smell her sweet floral scented perfume so conveniently placed on her body.  
  
"That was amazing, Legolas." Nuquer breathed.  
  
"Unbelievable." Legolas smiled and kissed her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, I want you." Nuquer squirmed beneath Legolas, only succeeding in making him want her more.  
  
"I can't help it I just want to be with you and feel you next to me all the time." Legolas stared into her eyes.  
  
"I know, I feel the same way." Nuquer moved up for another kiss.  
  
"See, you can't keep your hands off me either." Legolas teased as Nuquer wrapped her arms around Legolas's strong body.  
  
"I know, horribly really." Nuquer laughed as Legolas let his hand run down her side and rest on her thigh, "Oh, Legolas." Nuquer sighed.  
  
The two lie naked in each other's arm occasionally moving for a kiss or letting their hands stray.  
  
They had made a bond together, something that couldn't lightly be broken.  
  
"Next time, we can go a little faster you know." Nuquer wrapped her leg around Legolas's body and pressed her bosom against his well-formed chest.  
  
"Oh, so there will be a next time?" Legolas smiled.  
  
"If I allow it." Nuquer teased.  
  
"I'll give you anything you want." Legolas complied and the two began to kiss again.  
  
~ 


	37. XXXVII

Ballad For All  
  
~  
  
The next morning Flora was awake early and nearly bursting with excitement from what she had to tell Nuquer. Unfortunately, Nuquer wasn't in her room. Which made Flora very suspicious.  
  
"Flora, you're awake early." Nilhisie was going to leave flowers for Flora outside her door and wasn't suspecting Flora to already be awake.  
  
"Oh, I wanted to talk to Nuquer." Flora smiled and tried to flatten her still messy hair that she hadn't bothered to comb yet.  
  
Nilhisie had a feeling that it was about him, or them really but was wise enough not to say anything in stead, he held out the flowers for Flora.  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Of course, I wanted to leave them outside your door but this works." Nilhisie smiled  
  
"Thank you very much." Flora gave Nilhisie a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Nilhisie looked at how beautiful Flora looked, her hair uncombed, no ornate robes or clothing just a simple, pale robe that hugged her curves and was left unbuttoned on top. Her imperfections made her perfect to him.  
  
Just as Nilhisie was about to tell her how wonderful she looked Nuquer came around the corner. "Nuquer! Where have you been!?" Flora called to her sister.  
  
"What?" Nuquer was obviously not expecting a welcoming party in front of her room.  
  
"Well, come on we have some talking to do." Flora opened Nuquer's door and waited for Nuquer to walk inside, "I'll see you later Nilhisie." Flora winked and followed Nuquer into the room. Nilhisie smiled and turned away, he just couldn't get enough of her.  
  
"Nuquer, where were you last night? I saw you and Legolas leave, what happened?" Flora demanded as soon as she closed the door.  
  
"I spent the night in his room." Nuquer said quietly and sat on her bed, her hair a lot messier than Flora's and her clothes half put on and had obviously been either slept in or tossed aside for the night.  
  
"Really?" Flora raised her eyebrow, knowing that there was more to it than just that.  
  
"Okay, I will tell you, you know I'd tell you anything and everything." Nuquer gave in with a smile.  
  
"That's what I thought!" Flora laughed and sat across from her expectantly.  
  
"Legolas and I- well, we- you know." Nuquer couldn't quite bring herself to say it.  
  
"You- you did it?" Flora asked in awe.  
  
"Yes, I lost my virginity." Nuquer blushed and looked down and yet her stomach fluttered with gladness that it happened, she didn't regret a single moment of it.  
  
"What was it like?" Flora asked after grabbing Nuquer's hand.  
  
"It was- well, it's hard to explain. Good, more than good. It's indescribable." Nuquer looked up at Flora and the both started in a fit of giggles.  
  
"You're so bad!" Flora slapped Nuquer on the leg.  
  
"What?" Nuquer laughed.  
  
"You know Faunia would not approve of this! What is she going to say?" Flora joked about their sister who had always been somewhat of a prude and stickler for rules and that sort of things, she never did anything wrong and nearly died every time she did something and it wasn't perfect.  
  
"Oh, she won't know." Nuquer waved her hand and slid off the bed, "I need to find something to wear to breakfast." Nuquer stretched her arms and headed towards her wardrobe, "Ow!" She stopped suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Flora asked, not to concerned.  
  
"I'm a little sore." Nuquer blushed lightly.  
  
"Oh, well then." Flora smiled, she couldn't help but laugh at Nuquer's little problem, it was more than worth it and she was a little jealous of her, though she wasn't ready to tell Nuquer that, yet."  
  
~  
  
Legolas left his room, he felt, different. Like he was suddenly more of an adult now, with responsibilities and a relationship that others couldn't just laugh at. He felt pride and a sense that he would burst if he didn't tell someone about it. Though he wasn't sure if Nuquer would exactly like that idea.  
  
He nearly ran into his father on the way to the main hall.  
  
"Good morning Legolas." Thranduil greeted his son.  
  
"Good morning." Legolas smiled back.  
  
"I need to talk to you about last night." Thranduil turned and Legolas felt his stomach drop, all his feelings of being more mature and grown up suddenly vanished; once again his was a nervous elfling following his father trying to recall everything bad that he had done recently wondering what he was in trouble for. Though usually he wasn't praying to the Valor that his father didn't know about his actions with Nuquer.  
  
"I know what you did last night." Thranduil said as soon as they entered the empty hall.  
  
Legolas froze, he didn't know if he should turn and run or just stay and take his punishment.  
  
"It's a very serious thing, committing to something like that. A lot of things can happen afterwards." Thranduil sat down at one of the many tables and waited for Legolas to sit as well.  
  
"I'm not angry, I was young once and, well we're not talking about me now. But, you need to think about what you are going to do now." Thranduil looked Legolas in the eyes, "Do you love her?"  
  
Legolas was still half-waiting for his father to blow up and start yelling and ranting about how immature and childish he had been and why he hadn't thought before he acted but, it wasn't coming.  
  
"Yes." Legolas answered certainly.  
  
"That's good. At least I know you won't be leaving her, at least anytime soon then?" Thranduil leaned back in his chair, as though his emotions had been suddenly eased.  
  
"No, I do not intend to and I don't think she does either. She hasn't mentioned anything about returning home yet." Legolas said.  
  
"Good, I would like to see her stay." Thranduil nodded.  
  
That was something big. King Thranduil had never said that about one of Legolas's friends before, especially a girl. Yes, he had made Legolas met with daughters of his friends and other important people but he never really wanted Legolas to stay with any of them. This time though, he did not frown whenever she walked into the room but proudly introduced her as Legolas's special friend to everyone, he was proud of Nuquer. Though Legolas had yet to figure out why.  
  
"I was going to ask her to stay for a while." Legolas admitted.  
  
"Good, send my hope that she does stay and take advantage of my hospitality." Thranduil stood, "And Legolas,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't mess this up, she's a good one."  
  
~ The End ~  
  
That's right all my loyal reviewers and you other readers too, it's the end. Though fear and worry not, there will be another installment on this fic! News on that will be posted in my bio, it should be up within this next week so look out for it, I haven't got a name for it yet but I'm working on it! 


End file.
